Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa
by AdamTheMetroidNERD
Summary: Chris brings 7 veterans and 11 newbies to the newly built Wawanakwa 2.0 to compete for one million big ones. Watch as they compete in challenges, make friends, fall in love, and experiance lots and lots of drama all in the vain hopes of winning the cash. SYOC(Apps Closed) Attention! Episode 12: "Wawanakwa's Dangerous Hunts' is now up!
1. SYOC

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 1: SYOC

* * *

><p>Chris McLean was standing on the dock in front of what appears to be Camp Wawanakwa. Th camera turned on and panned to show Chris. He then spoke.<p>

"Alright everybody, it's me, Chris McLean, and I am here in Camp Wawanakwa! 'But-', you ask, 'how is that possible? Wawanakwa was destroyed!' Why yes, it was. But that's all been changed with the creation of this place. You see, shortly after the finale of Pahkitew Island, I decided to use my money and mechanical know-how to build this-Wawanakwa 2.0, an artificial island complete with a total recreation of Camp Wawanakwa. And now that's it's complete, Total Drama go go back to where it all began-again! Soon, I will be bringing 7 of everyone's favorite competitors along with 7 brand new competitors to compete for the one million dollar prize. We're gonna have auditions on our website to decided who the newbies will be, but how will we pick our returning cast? That's easy-you will. We'll be having polls on our website to decide who will return. Now that you know, set your DVRs and stay tuned, beause we'll be comingat cha soon with a brand new season of pain, drama, humiliation, more pain, explosions, more pain, backstabbing, and a whole-lot-of pain. It's gonna be awesome!"

* * *

><p>Yeah that's right. I'm doing a SYOC. I will be choosing the returning campers but you guys get to send in 7 OCs! Here's the application.<p>

Name(First and Last Please.):

Age(16-18):

Gender:

Stereotype(Try to be original. If you're character is an overused trope like 'jock' or 'nerd' try adding a certain quirk or flip to the trope to make it unique.):

Small bio(Don't go creating a 7 page paper on ur OC. Just give me 1 or 2 details.):

Personality(Go into depth. Basically explain how he/she acts like their given stereotype and then one or two quirks or idiosyncracies.):

Appearance(Skin and eye color, height, etc.):

Outfit:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Strengths(Things that they're good at. Some can be capabilities like 'athletic' or 'intelligent' and some can be attitude based like 'a good teamplayer' and 'considerate towards others'.):

Weaknesses(Things like 'sucks at sports' or 'doesn't work well with others'.):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reason for auditioning:

Would they be interested in a Relationship?(Yes, no.):

If so, what kind of person would they go for?:

Audition Tape(This is optional. They're nice to have and fun to read but if you aren't that creative than just don't do one.):

* * *

><p>And that's it. Just copypaste that into the review thing and fill it out before sending. I have a few rules/requirements you need to meet:

1. I will acept OCs in both reviews or PMs, but do not ask me if you have been accepted. I will PM you if you have been and if you haven't you won't find out until the cast list comes out.( Mainly due to the fact that sending you a message saying "I didn't like ur oc. U didnt get in." would be rude.

2. Only 1 OC allowed per person. I'm sorry, but there are only 7 spots open so hogging them would be inconsiderate to everyone else.

3. Do not post ur OC more than once. No exceptions.

4. Do not use a form from another syoc. I will only accept OCs with the form I made. Any OCs with other forms will be ignored. Sorry. If you're so lazy you literally have your OC saved in a file and just copy/paste it into every syoc that comes out and then hope u get into them than u aren't worth my time. Sorry not sorry.

5. DO NOT leave the appearance or outfit sections blank. If you do I will make up my own apearanc and outfit and will not change it no matter how many times you send me a 'my ocs appearance isnt what i had in mind.' message. If you want ur OC to look the way they're supposed, tell me how they're supposed to look. Obviously. Not trying to be a dick or anything, but stupidity don't get you anywhere.

6. Do not complain if ur OC doesnt make the cut. It doesnt make me feel guilty enough to drop an OC just to put urs in. It just makes you look immature and babyish. If ur OC doesnt get picked, be a good sport and possibly even read it anyway.(It's a scary concept, reading a syoc when ur OC isn't in it, but trust me, it'll be ok.)

* * *

><p>And that's about it. SYOC and look forward to Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! I'm accepting 7 OCs plus I'll be adding two of my OCs as well. I'm co-hosting this with CVluvVocaloid, just to be clear. He may or not be adding two OCs to make 11 OCs and 18 campers overall.<p> 


	2. The Returnees

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 2: The Returnees

* * *

><p>Hey guys CV and I have decided the returnees so here they are.<p>

1. Cody

2. Ezekiel

3. Eva

4. Brick

5. Jo

6. Max

7. Dawn

And there we haveit! The returnees of Return to Wawanakwa! As far as OCs go we already have 3 spots taken plus my two OCs and CV's two OCs so we need 4 more. I'd prefer girls over guys becuz we have nine guys and only 3 girls so send in ur girls!


	3. Partial Cast List(Without Returnees)

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 3: Partial OC Cast List

* * *

><p>Hey guys I'm back with the partial list of accepted OCs. BTW *=Mine and CV's OCs. Here they are:<p>

1. Joshua Sanders-The Shy Artist

2. Corey Walker-The Energetic Oddball

3. Tim Sandford-The Moral PC Gamer

4.

5.

6.

7.

*8. Adam Matthews-The Misunderstood Bad Boy

*9. Haley Johnson-The Bashful Goosy Two-shoes Nerd

*10. Colin Voice-The Sarcastic Geek

*11. Colleen Voice-The Popular Nice Girl

There they are. We have four spots still open so SYOC! We'd prefer you send in some more girls to even out the guy/girl ratio(it's pretty steep if you add in the returning campers.) With that being said, SYOC and follow/favorite this story. If you have any cool ideas for challenges or team names or anything of the sort pm me or CVluvVocaloid.


	4. Full Cast List(With Returnees)

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 3: Full Cast List

* * *

><p>Hey guys I'm back with the full cast list. Here it is:<p>

Newbies:

1. Joshua-The Shy Artist

2. Corey-The Energetic Oddball

3. Tim-The Moral PC Gamer

4. Adam-The Misunderstood Bad Boy

5. Colin-The Sarcastic Geek

6. Haley-The Bashful Goody Two Shoes Nerd

7. Colleen-The Popular Nice Girl

8. Tori-The Ghost Whisperer

9. Maxine-The Over-Enthusiastic Blonde

10. Phoebe-The Tsundare

11. Deborah-The Workaholic Barista

Sorry to those who didnt get picked. Congrats to those who did! Here's the list of returning characters:

1. Cody

2. Ezekiel

3. Brick

4. Max

5. Eva

6. Jo

7. Amy

Alright, now that that's been settled, CV and I will get working on the first episode for you guys. It'll prolly be in two parts.


	5. Episode 1: A Wawanakwa Reunion Part 1

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 4: Episode 1-A Wawanakwa Reunion Part 1

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! I'm back with the first episode! Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the dock. The camera turned on and panned to show him. He then spoke.<p>

"Hello world! We meet again! Tis I, Chris McLean! I'm about to drop another season of everyone's favorite reality TV competition, right now! Last season was decent, but a lot of you guys agree-Total Drama is nothing with Camp Wawanakwa. Which was why I built this artificial island! Welcome to Wawanakwa 2.0! Isn't she beautifal? Isn't she? Anyway, this season is gonna be awesome! 7 of your favorite competitors from Total Drama past will be competing against 11 newbies! Without further ado, let's welcome back out fan favorites!"

A boat pulled up and Chris spoke.

"He's everyone's favorite gap toothed geek, please welcome Cody!"

Cody walked up and spoke.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this again...there aren't any bear here, are there?"

Chris then responded.

"Why? That beared mauled you in season 1! This is season 7! Why are you worrying aout this?"

"Because this is the first season back here that I'm in."

"Cody, I don't think you're understanding. This is a RECREATION. It's not like we cloned our old island...hehe...anyway, time to move on! He's everyone's favorite loser prarie boy who we all love to hate, please welcome Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel walked up and then spoke.

"What's up everyone? I'm back, and totally ready to dominate!"

Cody then spoke.

"Not to be mean, but you do know you got voted off first twice, right?"

"Oh yeah, homie. That's why this time, I'm not gonna try to win. My only goal is to make it past the first elimination."

Chris then spoke.

"Tis a humbe goal, indeed. Too bad it'll never happen. Like, ever! Our next returnee is everyone's favorite wimpy cadet, Brick!"

Brick ran up and saluted before speaking.

"Brick McArthur, reporting for duty!"

Chris then spoke.

"Brick, shutup. Like now. We're playing Total Drama, not soldiers."

"I wasn't play soldier-"

"Zip it! Next up is everyone's favorite evil 'genuis', please welcome Max!"

Max walked up and put his hands together before speaking.

"Finally! My evil genuis can finally find a new home! It's time for evil!"

"No, it's time for me to run my show. Now shutup. Next returnee is everyone's favorite gorilla with anger issues, please welcome Eva!"

Eva walked up and spoke.

"Alright, I wanna make something very clear right now. I'm back, and I'm here to win. If any of you get in my way you might wanna call an ambulance."

"Ok then...she's...a ray of sunshine. As per usual. Help me...anyway our next returning favorite is Jo!"

Jo walked up and spoke.

"That boat ride was awful! I hate boats! I have to punch something!"

She turned to see Brick. She punched him to the ground, causing him to whimper in pain.

"My spleen..."

Chris then continued.

"And the violence has already begun. I love it! Our final returnee is Amy!"

Amy jumped off the boat and spoke.

"Alright bitches, I'm gonna make something really clear for you. I'm winning this season, and ther'es nothing you can do about it! Absoloutely nothing!"

"Alrighty then. Amy's already getting arrogant. And now that they've been introduced, it's time to introduce our newbies...as soon as the boat shows up."

He waited for a couple seconds before speaking.

"Somebody play the Jeprody theme. We may be here a while."

After several moments, the boat finally pulled up. Chris then spoke.

"Finally! Alright, our first newbie is Joshua!"

A tall Caucasian boy who appeared to be of german descent stepped out onto the dock. He had short and messy ash blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a red short-sleeved Ohio State tshirt with a Brutus the Buckeye logo, dark blue jeans, red high top nikes, and to top it all off he was wearing a backwards grey OSU ballcap. A few moments of silence went by and Chris spoke.

""Could you introduce yourself? Like, now? What are you waiting for, Hannukah?! Speak!"

Joshua then spoke in a very timid tone.

"H-hey. I'm Jos-Joshua."

Chris then spoke.

"Ok. Our next newbie is Corey."

Just then a tall Caucasian male with straight brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black hoody with the sleeves partly rolled up, grey skinny jeans, black vans, a silver pendant, a red beanie, and a dark purple messanger bag walked onto the dock. He then spoke.

"Hey everyone! I'm so excited to be here! What should we do first? Maybe we could go for a swim! Or maybe we could take a hike! Or maybe we could-"

"We could move on to the next contestant. Next up is Tim."

Just then a guy with brown air and green eyes wearing a black t-shirt with the logo for the game "Doom" on it, basketball shorts, and white tennis-shoes walked up. He then spoke.

"So this is what an island looks like? I've never seen one outside of Dead Island..."

Corey then spoke.

"Dead Island? What's that?"

"It's a video game. Where have you been for the last few years?"

Jo then spoke.

"Not in his mother's basement, unlike you."

Eva gave her a high five. Chris then spoke.

"Moving on. Our next contestant is Adam."

A pale Caucasian male with black bowl cut hair that had bright green highlights as well as green eyes wearing a black hoody with the words "You Make Rules, I Break Them" written in blood red letters, black athletic pants with a chain, and red sneakers walked up. He then spoke.

"Whatup, bitches?!"

Chris then spoke.

"I like this kid. Next up is Colin."

A boy with short yet thick red hair and green eyes wearing an unzipped purple hoody overtop of a green t-shirt with the initials "CV" written in purple letters, which itself was overtop of an untucked purple dress shirt with a bowtie, black cargo shorts, grey sneakers, and black framed glasses walked onto the dock. He then spoke.

"Hey guys. My name's Colin, but I prefer CV."

Chris then spoke.

"Really? Well I prefer for you to shut up! Go stand with the other losers. Next contestant is Haley."

A girl with light brown hair with two shoulder length pigtails and blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned denim jacket, a white miniskirt, black leggings, pink sneakers, and black framed glasses walked onto the dock. She then squeaked out a quick greeting.

"He-hello."

"Well ain't she a shy one. Next contestant is Colleen."

A girl with reddish brown hair in a ponytail with a green bow with a long bang that covered her left eye as well as green eyes wearing an opened green sweater overtop of a purple dress with a green collar and an aqua tie, black yoga pants, and black knee length boots that went over the pants walked up. She then spoke.

"Hey everyone. I'm Colleen, Colin's twin sister. As you can already tell, I got all the good genes."

Colin then spoke.

"Shutup Colleen."

"What? I was just kidding."

Chris then spoke.

"Well I'm not kidding when I say shutup and let me host my show! Next victim is Tori."

Just then a girl with long jet black hair with a white bang covering her right blue eye wearing a black t-shirt with a ghost on it, fingerless gloves, and dark jeans walked onto the dock. She then spoke.

"Hey."

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, next up is Maxine."

A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a blue sleeveles blouse with ruffle shoulders, a white miniskirt, black leggings, and blue heels walked onto the dock. She then spoke.

"What's up everybody? I'm so excited to be here!"

Chris then spoke.

"And I'm so excited to end this episode and lock myself inside my suite. Shutup. Next contestant is Phoebe."

A petite girl standing at about five foot three with long chestnut hair and golden eyes wearing a red vest overtop of a white blouse with a black tie, a blue skirt, black leggings, and red glittery balet flats walked onto the dock. She bumped into Joshua, causing her to speak.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

Joshua then timidly responded.

"I don't wanna be rude, but you bumped into me..."

"I don't care! I'm warning you, mongrel. I may look short but I've got the strength of ten thousand men locked up inside me. Cross me again and you'll regret it."

She walked away and Joshua whispered.

"Help me..."

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, our last contestant is Deborah."

A girl with tan hair and grey eyes wearing a black shirt with a coffee cup logo on it, khaki capris, black ankle socks, and black sneakers walked up to the dock. She then spoke.

"Hey."

Chris then spoke.

"Alright, now that that's finally over, let's break down the rules. You guys are going to spend the next three months battling it out for the one million dollar prize. I am about to split you up into two teams of nine. Every few days, both teams will compete in a challenge. One team will win inviniblity while the other will have to vote someone off. Throughout the season, you will be abl to vent your frustrations, secrets, and strategies inside our outhouse confessional. Eventually, only two of you will remain. You will then fight in an epic final challenge. Whoever wins that challenge will be the winner of season seven and will walk away with the prize-one million dollars! Alright, Phoebe, Joshua, Cody, Colleen, Colin, Maxine, Amy, Ezekiel, and Tori! From this moment on, you shall be known as The Fighting Pigeons!"

Colin then spoke.

"Wow...what a joke..."

Chris then continued.

"That means that the rest of you-Jo, Brick, Haley, Corey, Max, Eva, Deborah, Adam, and Tim-shall be known as the Confused Turtles!"

Corey then spoke.

"Good name!"

Chris then spoke.

"You all have an hour to get set up inside your you will meet in the mess hall for lunch before facing your first challenge!"

They went to their cabins. Chris then laughed.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: I swear, I'm watching that Joshua punk. If he ever crosses me again, he'll end up six feet under and I'll be in jail. Stupid inconsiderate punk...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: So, my first confessional. I should probably start by saying I have no intention of trying. There's no way I'm gonna win. The only reason I even auditioned is because my parents made me. I'm kinda shy, so I don't have any friends. Maybe I'll make some...that is, if Phoebe doesn't kill me first...she was kinda cute...and tiny...like a doll...a scary doll, but a doll nonetheless...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Cody: So, we're back to this dump again, huh? At least Sierra isn't here to stalk me anymore. For a while, I was thinking of buying a chastity belt.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colleen: I can't believe I'm actually here! Colin and I havebeen watchin Total Drama for ages now! Ad the former contestant are here too! Truth be told, I always did kinda have a crush on Cody...I didn't say anything. It was the wind. Yeah...the wind...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colin: I'm so excited to be here. With my brains and Colleen's brute strength, I can guaruntee that one of us is gonna win! I hope it's not her. She's kinda stingy with money...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Maxine: I'm so glad to be here! Everyone else seems bit unamused, but they'll warm up to it. I hope...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I swear, every one of these losers is going down!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Ezekiel: How cool is this, huh? I can't believe I'm back here! This time, I am determined not to get cut first. Ezekiel never backs down, and never surrenders! Hail to the Zeke, yall!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tori: This place sucks...so do my teammates...the only sane one's here are the ghosts...and me, of course.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Jo: New season, new players, new necks to wring. I jsut hope G.I. Joke doesn't get in my way. I doubt it, though. He's so incompetent, he'll fall to his death before the first challenge.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Brick: I am so winning this. I just hope Jo doesn't get in my way. She can be such a pain...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Haley: I hope this doesn't end too badly...whenever I try new things, they don't go very well...like when I tried eating chicken nuggets dipped in mustard instead of ranch...*shudders*

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Corey: I am so pumped up for this! I am gonna win this! I'm the man!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Max: Last time, I let my fellow competitors get the better of me. But not this time! I will dominate these new players, and then I will take out the returning ones! It's time for EVIL!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Eva: I hope these bitches stay outta my way. I've been really calm lately, and I don't wanna make my Anger Management teacher mad.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Deborah: I have better things I could be doing. Working, cleaning, studying for next year's classes. But I guess this isn't so bad.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: I can't wait to terrorize these people. I am gonna be the bane of everyone's existence!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tim: I could be home playing videogames on my computer. But I'm not. Instead I'm stuck with a bunch of strangers. By myself. With no videogames. Can I survive? No. That would be impossible. Trying to survive on this show would be like trying to run Crysis on Windows 95. It just doesn't work...

* * *

><p>Chris then turned to the camera and spoke.<p>

"Well they were lively. Who will go home first? Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

The camera turned off and the episode ended.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Please review!<p> 


	6. Theme Song

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 6: Theme Song

AN: Hey guys, I wrote the theme song. Check it out!

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from Fang and his army of sharks with legs.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is sitting with her knees up against her chest, rocking back in forth with a crazed look on her face. She is hugging a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing light shades of pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun.

(Joshua is sketching a picture of Phoebe with a blush on his face. Phoebe walks up and trys to grab the sketchbook but he won't let her have it. She kicks him to the ground and starts beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley are pitching a tent. Adam isn't holding the stakes right and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her and her face reddens. She punches Adam, sending the stakes flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's eye. Amy points at him and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling. Jo wins and Brick winces in pain as Jo laughs.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim and Deborah are sitting in the mess hall. Tim is trying to initiate a coversation with her but she won't talk to him because she is reading.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva walks up and, not being able to see the ghost laughs at her. Toir punches her and Eva stares at her angrily.)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods. She chases him off screen and then Joshua runs back with Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser squirrels.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon in his mouth.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Maxine comes into a clearing where Colin is and greets him loudly. Colin looks up, a look of sligh annoyance mixed with excitement on his face. He is blushing.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.

(They are all sitting at a campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on a log. Josh blushes and leans in to kiss her but she punches him in the gut. They all hum the tune at the end and the title screen appears.)

* * *

><p>And there it is. The theme song. I will be adding this to the next chapter when it's done. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review with your thoughts and look forward to episode 2.<p> 


	7. Episode 2: A Wawanakwa Reunion Part 2

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 7: Episode 2-A Wawanakwa Reunion Part 2

AN: Hey guys, episode 2 is here. Check it out!

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the docks when the camera flickered to life. It panned to show him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! 18 competitors-7 returning favortes and 11 newbies-came to Wawanakwa 2.0 with one common goal-winning the million dollars. Now, our competitors are about to face their first challenge? Who will win and who will go home? Will it be Ezekiel? Could it be anyone but Ezekiel? Will Ezekiel even survive long enough TO be eliminated? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from Fang and his army of sharks with legs.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is sitting with her knees up against her chest, rocking back in forth with a crazed look on her face. She is hugging a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing light shades of pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun.

(Joshua is sketching a picture of Phoebe with a blush on his face. Phoebe walks up and trys to grab the sketchbook but he won't let her have it. She kicks him to the ground and starts beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley are pitching a tent. Adam isn't holding the stakes right and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her and her face reddens. She punches Adam, sending the stakes flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's eye. Amy points at him and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling. Jo wins and Brick winces in pain as Jo laughs.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim and Deborah are sitting in the mess hall. Tim is trying to initiate a coversation with her but she won't talk to him because she is reading.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva walks up and, not being able to see the ghost laughs at her. Toir punches her and Eva stares at her angrily.)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods. She chases him off screen and then Joshua runs back with Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser squirrels.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon in his mouth.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Maxine comes into a clearing where Colin is and greets him loudly. Colin looks up, a look of sligh annoyance mixed with excitement on his face. He is blushing.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.

(They are all sitting at a campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on a log. Josh blushes and leans in to kiss her but she punches him in the gut. They all hum the tune at the end and the title screen appears.)

* * *

><p>The Fighting Pigeons-Guy's Side of the Cabin<p>

The guys of the Fightin Pigeons were in their cabin, hanging out. Joshua was sitting on his bed, sketching. Colin waled up to his bunk and spoke, slightly startling him.

"Whatcha drawing?"

Joshua then spoke.

"N-nothing. I just uh..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: *hate myself. Everytime I try to lay low and not end up on people's radar I end up with a crush on some random girl I barely know. I...I may or not have a slight crush on Phoebe...*bluhes* ok, a huge one! God dammit! Why? She hates my guts, and she'll probably slit my throat while I'm sleeping. Why, Josh, why?! You idiot! Sorry...when I get mad I yell at myself in third person...don't judge me...

* * *

><p>Colin then responded.<p>

"I understand. It's a secret. I'm Colin, but you can call me CV."

"N-nice to meet you, I guess. M-my name is Joshua."

"Nice to meet you, Josh."

"I hate that nickname."

"Sorry. I guess I'll just stick with Joshua then."

Joshua nodded and Colin spoke.

"You're kinda shy, aren't ya?"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: You got me. I'm kinda shy...ok, really shy. I have been ever since I was little. I mean, I kinda have low self-esteem, so I tend to avoid people. Like, a lot. I'm kinda used to not speaking unless it's necessary. Heck, even my parents have to struggle to get me to talk. That's why they made me sign up. They're tired of seeing me mope around and they want me to make some friends. Which I'd be totally ok with, it's just...I don't do so well in soial scenarios. It's like I'm from another planet or something. I'm never quite on the same page as everyone else...

* * *

><p>'oshua then responded.<p>

"Yeah."

"That's ok. Don't worry buddy, by the time this show is done with ya, you'll be so talkative we'll all want you to shut up."

"Thanks...I guess..."

Meanwhile Cody was sitting on his bunk. He looked to his right and saw Ezekiel. He then decided to talk.

"So, you're really gonna try to make it past the first elimination, huh Zeke?"

"Yep. I'm tired of everthing thinking I'm some dumb prarie boy with no life. I wanna prove my strength!"

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I believe in you."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Cody: I know that Zeke probably doesn't stand a chance. But that won't change unless he has someone in his corner, willing to cheer him on. If no one else will, I will.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the girl's side of the Cabin...<p>

The girls of the Fighting Pigeons were settng up their bunks and hanging out. Amy was sitting on a bunk, covering her earsas Maxine droned on.

"I can't believe we're actually here! I've been watching this show for ages! I just hope I an make some friends. What about you? Do you wanna be friends?

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I swear to god, if she doesn't shut up, I am going to lock myself in here and take my own life.

* * *

><p>Amy then spoke.<p>

"Would you shutup already?!"

Maxine then stopped talking. Her smile changed to a small frown.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Maxine: I wish people would undestand me. You see, I used to be a cheerleader like Amy. But...I got tired of being stereotyped as a shallow freak. Now, I'm open to trying anything. It works for me, but I feel like people don't appreciate my enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Colleen was making her bed when she felt herself nearly trip. She looked down to Phoebe, who spoke.<p>

"I swear that if you ever step on me again, I will tear you into pieces so small that not even God will recognize you!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colleen: Phoebe is so confusing. On one hand, she's so petite and tiny that you wanna pick her up and protect her from everything, but on the other hand, she's the feroious warrior who' so scary you wanna run inside your bedroom, lock your door, and pray that she doesn't have bobby pins on her. She's kinda like a palm-top tiger...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: First Joshua, now this moron? Are these people TRYING to piss me off?!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colleen: Yep. She's a palm top tiger aright.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tori was humming to herself. A ghost walked up to her and she began to hae a conversation with it. Everyone watched but they couldn't see the ghost, so they laughed at Tori.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tori: No one here understands me. But I'm kinda used to it. In fact, the first night my parents found out I could talk to ghosts, they made me spend the night in a physch ward. I feel like that kid from the Sixth Sense...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the guy's side of the Confused Turtles' cabin...<p>

Tim was sitting on a bunk when Adam greeted him.

"So, Tim, you like videogames, huh?"

Tim nodded and Adam continued.

"That's cool. I used to play them when I was younger, but I don't have time anymore."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: Truth be told, I'm not who I appear to be. You see, a long time ago when I was 13, my mom found out my dad was...gay...anyway, they divorced, and I haven't seen him since. I was having a hard time adjusting, so one night I dyed my hair. One of the other bad boys at my school thought I was mocking him, so he tried to kill me. I beat him up, and then I kinda had to become the biggest bad ass in school. But this can be another start for me. I can make friens with people like Tim without looking like a loser here. Of course, I still have to keep up my act. I can't let anyone see my soft side...I hate it...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brick was sitting on a bunk next to Max. He then greeted him.<p>

"So, you're from the last season, huh? Max, was it?"

Max then spoke.

"That's Supreme Overlord Max to you."

"Ok then...well I'm Brick. It's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand for Max to shake but he scoffed and turned away.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Max: Brick may think that friendly conversation can save him, but I will destroy him. I will destroy everyone! And then, when I win the money...I'll use it to fuel my master plan for universal conquest! If it exists out there, I will conquer it!

* * *

><p>On the other side of the room, Corey was pratically bouncing with excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Corey: I can't believe I'm finally here! I'm so excited! This is gonna be so much fun! What if I win?! What if I get cut first? That would suck. I hope that doesn't happen. Did I mention how excited I was? *starts singing* I'm so excited! I just can't hide it...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the girl's side of the cabin...<p>

Jo was running in place when Eva sat up in her bed and spoke.

"Would you stop that? I'm trying to get some sleep, dammit!"

"Well I'm trying to get a workout. Now shutup and mind you own business."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Eva: I feel like I could snap at any minute and murder everyone on this pathetic excuse for an island.

* * *

><p>Haley was sitting on her bunk, curled up in a ball, when Deborah spoke.<p>

"You don't like it here, do you?"

Haley gave a timid nod and Deborah spoke.

"Neither do I. I wanna go home and work so bad."

"You like work?"

"Yeah. Work is my life."

"Wow..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Haley: I don't really know what to think of her. She seems like such a workaholic. I can understand enjoying schoolwork, but physical labor? What is she...mexican?! Seriously, if she lived in Ethiopio, she'd probably VOLUNTEER to work in a sweatshop.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Deborah: Haley seems nice, if not a little timid. Doesn't really matter though. I'm not here to make friends. I'm not really here to win the money either...I'm just kinda here...oh well.

* * *

><p>Soon the campers were all in the mess hall, lined up to get food. Joshua was in front. Phoebe was in the back and she started ditching everyone until she bumped into Joshua. He then looked at her, confused. She looked back and he blushed slightly. She then spoke.<p>

"Would you get out of my way?! What are you, some kind of moron?!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colin: Yes, Phoebe. I mean, it's not likehe-likes-you-or-anything. BAKA! *facepalms*

* * *

><p>Joshua shook it off and mouthed a timid "Sorry." She then spoke.<p>

"You will be soon enough."

She then walked away.

* * *

><p>Confessioal<p>

Joshua: *puts hand together and closes eyes like he is praying* Dear Lord Jesus, please watch over me as I sleep and protect me from harm...

* * *

><p>Soon they were all sitting down eating. Maxine was eating with Colleen when she spoke.<p>

"So, do you like anyone on the island?"

Colleen then spoke.

"Well, I kinda like Cody..."

"Oh my god! You like Cody?!"

"Not so loud, blondie! You're talking so loud people on Pahkitew could hear you!"

"Sorry..."

"It's ok. Do you like anyone?"

"Maybe..."

Soon Colin walked by. Maxne watched him and blushed. Colleen then spoke.

"You like my brother?! Did Chef put something in the food? Did you eat the food? Are you an alien or something?"

"Shutup. He's adorable."

"You need major help."

"What about Phoebe? Does she like anybody?"

"Doesn't appear so. I think Joshua likes her, though."

"Really? But...he's terrified of her!"

"I think he's both."

"Poor Josh..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colleen: I can't believe she likes Colin. Did her parents drop her from the top of a skyscraper as a child? I mean, he's Colin! She must be messed up in the head...

* * *

><p>Jo was eating by herself when Brick walked over to her table. He then spoke.<p>

"You mind if I sit here?"

Jo then spoke.

"Do whatever you want, G.I. Joke."

"You're still calling me that? How rude."

"Funny. Stephanie Tanner said the same thing about a thousand times on Full House."

"Very funny."

Brick sat down and a few moments of silence went down. Brick then spoke.

"So, did your hair get longer, or are those extensions?"

Jo felt her hair-it still wasn't as long as a normal's girl's hair but she wasn't pratically bald anymore. She then spoke.

"Yeah, I grew it out. Why?"

"It looks nicer. Not to say it looked bad before, I just...uh..."

"Are you ok?"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Brick: I have to say something...I...kinda have a crush on Jo...I like her, but at the same time...I can't stand her. It's ridiculous. I'm not saying I'm head over heels or anything. My main objective is the money. My secondary objective is getting a good workout. Jo is...well, let's just say she's not even on the list.

* * *

><p>Joshua and Colin were sitting down eating. Joshua was sketching and Colin spoke.<p>

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing."

"It's Phoebe, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"It's kinda obvious that you like her."

"I...I...you got me...she's just so cute...and small...like a doll..."

"Yeah. A doll who wants to murder you. She's scary."

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: I hope I don't try anything stupid. If I tell her I like her, she could stangle me. She might even kick me in the groin. That would be painful.

* * *

><p>Soon Chris came in and spoke.<p>

"Alright everybody, meet me down the by the lake. It's time for your first challenge!"

They followed him there and Chris spoke.

"As many of you remember, this was where the first challenge in Total Drama history took place. Several of you had to jump off the cliff above and land inside the small part of the lake not infested with sharks. Today, you're challenge is to climb up to the cliff. Each camper will get one rope with a hook on the end. You will each take turns throwing the ropes. Whoever makes it to the top of the cliff first wins invincibility for your team. But, if you fall off even once, you will be out for the rest of the challenge. Alright, begin!"

Soon everyone had their rope. Joshua went first and his hook landed about a quarter of the way up. Colin then spoke.

"Nice throw, Josh."

Joshua gave a timid "thank you." before climbing up. Brick threw his and it bounced off before landing in the water below. Tim then spoke.

"That was the worst throw ever...of all time."

(If you recognized that Red vs. Blue reference, you're fucking awesome!)

Soon everyone except for Phoebe had gone. She threw her hook and it landed before Joshua. She climbedto the top before speaking.

JGet out of my way!"

Oshua then spoke.

"Just give me a minute!"

He threw the hook and it bounced off a rock before hitting him on the head. He fell off, knocking Phoebe down as well. Someone Phoebe ended up on top of him. Joshua stared at her and blushed. She then spoke.

"Get off me you idiot!"

"You're on me!"

"Who cares! It's your fault for being weak and letting me land on you!"

"You're such a pain..."

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: *looks up towards the roof and puts hands together* Why God, why?! Spare me!

* * *

><p>Soon Adam and Haley were climbing up relatively cloe. Haley's rope was right underneath his. He threw it up, missing, before trying it again. He missed again and Haley spoke.<p>

"You're not doing it right!"

Adam looked down before speaking.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious!"

"Maybe if you would pay attention in Geometry you would know to try another angle!"

Haley's face burned with anger. Adam then spoke.

"You're kinda cute when you're mad."

Haley blushed bright pink before speaking.

"Shut up!"

She threw her hook above him. It hit him in the head before lodging itself in the wall. She tried to climb up but Adam fell on top of her, sending them plummeting into the water below. They both emerged and Haley spoke.

"You idiot! This is all your fault!"

"No, it's your fault. You wouldn't have fallen if you didn't hit me on the head!"

Fang popped out of the water and Haley jumped up. Adam grabbed her and Haley sceamed.

"Hold me!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Adam quickly swam out and put Haley down. They looked at eachother, both blushing, before Haley snapped out of it. She then spoke.

"You idiot!"

She punched Adam to the ground. He then spoke.

"Ow..."

Soon Colin and Colleen were up really close to the top. Max and Corey were shortly behind. Max threw his hook but it missed. Corey grabbed it but he slipped and fell. He grabbed onto Max's leg on instict, causing them both to fall. Colleen prepared to throw her hook, not realizing that Colin had gotton caught on it. Colin screamed as he flew up in the air. He landed on the cliff with a thud and Chris came in on his jetpack before speaking.

"The Fighting Pigeons win! Confused Turtles, I'll see you at eliination."

The Confused Turtles all groaned and Max and Corey nervously chuckled as they recieve several dirty looks. Soon they were all gathered at elimination and Chris spoke.

"Alright, Confused Turtles, welcome to your first elimination ceremoney. Tonight, I have 8 marashmallows on my plate...but there are 9 of you. Whoever does not recieve a marshmallow is eliminated and can never, ever, ever, EVER come back. Ever! Now go vote!"

They voted and Chris continued after they got back.

"Alright, the votes are in. Jo, Brick, Haley, Eva, Deborah, Adam, and Tim! You are all safe."

He tossed marshmallows to them all before speaking.

"Corey. Max. That leaves the two of you. Corey, you caused Max to fall along with you. Max, you caused Corey to screw up when your girly throw failed to connect. One of you will be going home tonight. The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Corey. Sorry Max, it's the Dock of Shame for you, dude."

Max then spoke.

"What?! You voted me off?! I'm warning you, former teammates. I may be departing, but I will return, and when I do I will destroy you all! You will all regret the day you messed with the likes of me-"

His rant was interrupted by Chef, who grabbed Max and threw him over his shoulder. He walked to the end of the dock and threw Max in. The boat drove away and the camera panned to show Chris. He then spoke.

"Well what do you know. Ezekiel survived the first challenge. One down, sixteen to go. Who will go home next time? Will Phoebe kill Joshua? Will Joshua survive the night? Most likely none of these questions will be answered, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

The episode then ended.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap for episode 2. Just to review, here's our elimination chart so far:<p>

18th: Max

Sorry to Max fans but somebody had to go and Max is that somebody. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	8. Episode 3: Paintball Deer Hunter EXTREME

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 8: Episode 3-Paintball Dear Hunter EXTREME

AN: I'm back with episode 3! Please review!

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the docks. The camera panned towards him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! Our 18 campers competed in an epic challenge-climbing the cliff that started it all back in season 1. Rivalries were formed, attractions were revealed, and chaos ensued. In the end, Max was sent packing once his girly throw cost his team the challenge. Now, only 17 remain, and they're about to face their worst challenge yet! So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from Fang and his army of sharks with legs.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is sitting with her knees up against her chest, rocking back in forth with a crazed look on her face. She is hugging a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing light shades of pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun.

(Joshua is sketching a picture of Phoebe with a blush on his face. Phoebe walks up and trys to grab the sketchbook but he won't let her have it. She kicks him to the ground and starts beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley are pitching a tent. Adam isn't holding the stakes right and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her and her face reddens. She punches Adam, sending the stakes flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's eye. Amy points at him and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling. Jo wins and Brick winces in pain as Jo laughs.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim and Deborah are sitting in the mess hall. Tim is trying to initiate a coversation with her but she won't talk to him because she is reading.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva walks up and, not being able to see the ghost laughs at her. Toir punches her and Eva stares at her angrily.)

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods. She chases him off screen and then Joshua runs back with Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser squirrels.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon in his mouth.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

(Maxine comes into a clearing where Colin is and greets him loudly. Colin looks up, a look of sligh annoyance mixed with excitement on his face. He is blushing.)

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.

(They are all sitting at a campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on a log. Josh blushes and leans in to kiss her but she punches him in the gut. They all hum the tune at the end and the title screen appears.)

* * *

><p>It was the morning. Joshua was peacefully sleeping when he woke up. He sat up in bed and looked around before speaking.<p>

"She...she didn't kill me. I'm alive! I'm alive!"

He then began to sratch at his back. He jumped up and saw his bed was covered in red ants. He began to run in circles, screaming and waking everyone up.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Colin sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses. He looked at Joshua before speaking.

"Let me guess. She got you with the whole 'red ants in the blanket' thing, didn't she?"

Joshua then spoke.

"She is such an asshole!"

"You should've seen this coming."

"Are you gonna help me or what? Get them off, I'm dying over here!"

Colin sighed before reaching under his bed and getting out a can of hair spray. He sprayed it on Joshua, causing the ants to die. He sprayed his bed and Joshua spoke.

"I-am going-to murder her."

Cody then chimed in.

"Nah. You couldn't do that."

"And what makes you say that?"

"The fact that you have an insanely huge crush on her."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: Why can I never keep a secret?!

* * *

><p>Joshua then spoke.<p>

"Well ok. Who do you like then?"

Colin then spoke.

"Every girl on the island. I mean, he's Cody! Have you even watched this show? He flirts with every girl in existence. And there was that one time with Noah during the Awakeathon. Hehe..."

Cody then spoke.

"Oh my god, you don't ship NoCo do you?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh my gosh! I don't like Noah! What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Well, if choose to listen to my sister, everything."

Cody spaced out and got a blush on his face. Colin then spoke.

"Oh my god...you like my sister?! I think Chef poisoned everything..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Cody: Well, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but...I...don't like Gwen anymore. It took about two thousand rejections, four thousand lectures, and getting turned down for two different...well three different if you ship GwenXCameron...point is, Gwen and I are just meant to be friends. I know that now. But now...I kinda have a crush on Colleen. I mean, she's kinda hot...I haven't talked to her though...like, at all...and I'm probably not going to. I mean, she's probably seen the show before, so she most likely already knows that I'm a loser...dang it...oh, and by the way...STOP SHIPPING NOCO!

* * *

><p>Ezekiel then woke up.<p>

"What's all the comotion about, eh? I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Joshua then spoke.

"Wait, he slept through the red ant incident?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the girl's side of the cabin...<p>

Everyone in the cabin was sleeping except for Phoebe, who was laughing. Colleen woke up and spoke.

"What the heck-why are you laughing?"

Phoebe then spoke.

"I put red ants in Joshua's blanket...hehe..."

"Wow. You are so immature."

"You take that back!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colleen: Phoebe scares me...*shivers*

* * *

><p>Maxine woke up and stretched before speaking.<p>

"Ah, another day in Camp Wawanakwa. I am so ready for whatever adventure lifes brings to us today!"

Amy woke up and spoke.

"Well good, because today's adventure involves running away from somebody who is very mad that you woke them up!"

Maxine then spoke sarcastically.

"Really? Who?"

Amy punched her before speaking.

"That was for mocking me."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Maxine: In hindsight, I probably had that coming. But I couldn't help but mess with Amy. I mean, she deserves it. She's Amy! Ok, if you haven't made the connection by now, I can't help you.

* * *

><p>Tori then woke up and got dressed before leaving the cabin.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tori: I know everyone probably thinks I'm weird for just up and leaving first thing in the morning. But I can't let them see me talking to ghosts again. I'm probably gonna spend the day alone in the woods until Chris drags us out to torture us with another one of his physchotic challenges.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Confused Turtles' cabin...<p>

Brick and the others were sleeping when Brick's alarm woke everyone up. They all groaned and he spoke.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get up extra early each morning if I wanna get my workout in."

He left and Adam spoke.

"What a joke."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: The last time I saw a man run out a door that fast, it was my father. And he was going to an "important business meeting" with his "male business partners". You don't wanna know what actually went down...*pukes*

* * *

><p>Tim then responded.<p>

"Whatever. Man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tim: Truth be told, Brick getting up at the crack of dawn really didn't bother me. I mean, I usually wake up like four hours before I have to get ready for school to play videogames anyway. But now I don't have my computer with me, so...maybe I should start working out. I mean, I don't have anything better to do. I'm not fat or anything, but I'm definitely not what you'd call "fit".

* * *

><p>Tim then got up and followed Brick out the door. Adam then spoke.<p>

"I'm gonna go get something to eat...or try, at least."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: For the record, I realize that Chef's "cooking" is terrible. But it's not like mana is just gonna fall from heaven, so for now, I have to eat it to survive. This is gonna be the longest season ever...

* * *

><p>Corey then spoke.<p>

"Cool. I'll go too."

He then followed Adam outside. Meanwhile, Brick was jogging when Tim ran up to him. Brick came to a halt and turned to face Tim, who spoke.

"Wait up! Can I...jog...with you?"

Brick then spoke.

"Sure. It wouldn't hurt. As long as you can keep up."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tim: I can keep up alright. I don't wanna brag or anything, but I'm like a master at Sonic the Hedgehog. If anything, I invented speed.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Brick was still several yards ahead of Tim. Tim collpased and Brick stopped. Tim then spoke.<p>

"I'm ok...I just...tripped...on...nothing...I suck at this..."

Brick then spoke.

"We have some work to do..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Brick: Ok, Tim sucks at jogging. But that can change. As long as he has someone who believes in him, he'll be motivated to do his best. I'll make a good soldier outta him yet.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tim: *lifts Sonic the Hedgehog plushie in front of his face* You failed me...

* * *

><p>Soon, in the mess hall...<p>

Haley was sitting by herself in the mess hall when Adam walked up to her and spoke.

"Hey, can i sit here?"

Haley then spoke.

"And you wanna sit here because..."

"Does there have to be a reason? We're on the same team."

"Sure, I guess you can sit here..."

He sat down and he spoke

"Is there a reason you're so cold to me?"

"Yes. You're rebellious, you don't follow the rules, and you're so stupid that rocks have a higher IQ than you."

"That was kinda rude..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: Ok, normally whenever some square decides to say something like that to me, I beat the crap out of them. But Haley...ok, it's probably really obvious, but...I really like her. It makes no sense though; she's not my type at all. Usually, I pursue hot blondes or sassy redheads, or mysterious Goths. But timid, nerdy, bossy goody-two shoes? I've never even given them a second glance before this. There's just something about the way our personalities clash...we're like the opposite ends of a magnet...and yes, I know about positive and negative charges. I may be a bad boy, but even I pay attention in class. Most of the time, anyway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eva was sitting by hersel when Jo walked by. She tripped, sending her "food" splattered all over Eva. Jo then spoke.<p>

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me..."

Eva then spoke.

"It's ok. Honest mistake."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Eva: Yeah right. Of course it wasn't a mistake. That bitch is testing my patience. But she isn't worth my time. I need to save my anger and frustration for the challenges. Otherwise I'll piss everyone off again and they'll vote me off...those unbelievable bastards!

* * *

><p>Soon Corey had gotten his food and he sat down next to Deborah. He then spoke.<p>

"Hey. I'm Corey. It's nice to meet you."

Deborah didn't respond; she was reading a textbook. Soon he spoke.

"You sure do like studying."

Deborah looked up from the book and spoke.

"Sorry. I'm Deborah. It's nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Deborah: I know it was kinda rude to study when someone was trying to talk to me, but...I can't help it. The thing is, I'm super focused on two things-school and work. And since I'm super far away from the nearest business, I've been clinging to my textbooks.

* * *

><p>Soon Chris came in and spoke.<p>

"Everybody finish up and meet me in the woods. It's challenge time."

Soon they were all gathered in the woods. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, now that you're all here, it's time for today's challenge! Today's challenge is based off of a challenge from season 1. It's Paintball Deer Hunter time once more! But this time, we're taking it to the EXTREME! In today's challenge, each team will get a flag. Pigeons get gray, Turtles get green. The goal of the challenge is to capture the other team's flag while defending your own. But, there's a catch-instead of one team being hunters and the other team being deer, all of you will be deer."

Colin then spoke.

"Then who will the hunters be?"

Chris then responded.

"I was getting to that, ginger! Sheesh! Anyway, Chef will be chasing you with a paintball gun. In addition to this, each camper will get one of these."

He held out a tiny red beacon of some sort. Chris then spoke.

"These are trackers. Chef will be using a tracking device that will pick these up. They will reain inactive until they are attached to another camper. You can use them to guide Chef to the other campers to get rid of them. Once you've been shot by Chef's paintballs, you are out. The team who manages to capture the other team's flag, or the team with the most players standing at the end of the challenge, will win. You have ten minutes to hide your flags and strategize. Starting now."

They all left. Soon they were all dressed in their costumes. Joshua looked at Phoebe, blushing while he did. Phoebe then spoke.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: I think I'm in love...

* * *

><p>Phoebe then spoke.<p>

"Answer me, mongrel!"

Still, nothing. She then punched him in the gut, prompting him to speak.

"What was that for?"

Phoebe then responded.

"For not answering me."

"You're such a pain..."

"You wanna repeat that?"

Colleen then spoke.

"Guys, stop fighting. Look, Colin and I are gonna go after their flag. You guys stay here and guard ours."

Colleen and Colin left. Cody, Ezekiel, Maxine, Amy, and Tori went to go distract the other team. Joshua then spoke.

"Don't...leave...me..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: I think it's ridiculous the one moment I'm drooling over Phoebe and the next I'm trying to avoid being killed by her. I've had crushes on some mean and hateful girls before, but she takes it to a whole new level. It's like she's Taiga from Toradora...guess that makes me Ryuji...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Deborah and Corey were guarding their team's flag. Deborah was face-deep in a textbook and Corey was being distracted by animals. He left the base and Deborah fell asleep. Colin and Colleen emerged from a bush a few yards away. Colin then spoke.<p>

"Ok, we're here. Now listen up, we have to be very stealthy about this-"

Before he could finish Colleen whipped out her tracker and ran out, screaming while she did.

"Leeeeeeroy Jenkinssss!

She swooped in and stole the flag before coming back. Soon they heard Haley and Adam coming back and Colin spoke.

"Colleen, give me your tracker! I have a plan!"

Colleen nodded and handed him the tracker. He put t in the bush before putting another one down as well. He signaled for her to follow him before leading her to another bush. They watched as Adam and Haley arrived. They noticed the flag was gone just as Chef came in. He aimed at Haley and shot at her, but Adam jumped in the way. He became pelted with paintballs as he knelt on the ground, resembling Willem Dafoe's death scene in Platoon. Haley ran away and Chef left. Colin high fived Colleen and they snuck away. they ran past Jo, Brick, and Tim, alerting them of their prescence. Jo then spoke.

"They have our flag! After them!"

They began to chase after them, not knowing that Chef was watching the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tim: Jo is such a take-charge kinda person. That's a good quality to have. Plus she's kinda cute...*blushes* I didn't say anything!

* * *

><p>Soon Colin and Colleen were very close to their makeshift base. Jo tackled Colin and Chef shot them both. Brick was next and soon Tim was the last one standing. Chef shot at Tim. He missed, but the paintball shattered on the ground, causing Tim to trip and fall. Chef's paintall gun ran out of ammo and Colleen made it to the base. Chris came out and spoke.<p>

"The Fighting Pigeons win! Turtles, I'll see you at elimination. Again."

Soon the Turtles were in the mess hall eating, save for Corey and Deboah. Jo then spoke.

"This is ridiculous. We can't lose another challenge."

Brick then spoke.

"You're right about that. But it doesn't change the fact that we still lost."

Tim then chimed in.

"Yep. Who should we vote out?"

Jo then responded.

"I say Corey. He left the base to go chase a squirrel."

Adam then spoke.

"Yeah, but Deborah sat and studied the whole time. It's clear she has no desire to be here. We should do her a favor and vote her off."

Jo then spoke.

"You have a point, Bowl Cut. It's settled then. We all vote for Deborah."

* * *

><p>Soon they were all gathered at elimination. Chris then spoke.<p>

"So, you guys lost. Again. You might wanna get better unless you want this to be a regular thing. Go vote and we'll get this over with."

They all voted. Chris then spoke.

"Alright. The votes are in. Jo, Brick, Haley, Eva, Adam, and Tim! You are all safe."

He tossed marshmallows to all of them before speaking.

"Corey. Deborah. That leaves the two of you. Corey. You left the base to go chase wildlife. What are you, Ella?"

Corey shrugged and Chris continued.

"And Deborah. You studied while Colleen charged in and stole the flag from right under your nose. The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Corey. You're out, Deborah."

Deborah walked to the dock. Chris then spoke as the camera panned to show him.

"And that's a wrap! Will the Confused Turtles overcome their losing streak? Will Corey manage to escape eliimination yet again? Will Phoebe go ballistic and kill Joshua? Find out next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, here's our elimination table so far:<p>

17th-Deborah

18th-Max

Sorry to Deborah's creator. Please review and look forward to episode 4!


	9. Story Contest(Please Read)

Attention all Return to Wawanakwa fans! I have an announcement.

No, this is not a "I'm quitting this story" announcement. No, no, no, in fact, I'm still slaving away to bring you episode 4. That will be out sometime in the near future but for now, I'm holding a contest! That's right, it's a contest! Basically, the winner wil get a shoutout on my profile. So what is the contest? Well, it's a oneshot contest. Basically, you write a oneshot for one of the new pairings in Return to Wawanakwa(you can do a pairing that we've already shown evidence for or do one you want to happen or just do a crack pairing IDK. They just have to be two people from Return to Wawanakwa.) and whichever is the best(in my humble opinion) will be the winner. Here are some basic rules:

1. The pairing must be from Return to Wawanakwa. For example, you could write a JoshuaXPhoebe oneshot, or an AdamXHaley oneshot. Or a CodyXColleen. Or just put two random contestants from the season together(maybe ColinXTim? IDK. Whatever you yaoi fangirls wanna do.)

2. When you post your story, you must mention somewhere in the summary that you wrote it for the contest. No exceptions.

3. It MUST be a oneshot. If you want to make it a multi-chapter, that's cool, but don't make a story like this intentionally. Write a oneshot first, and after the contest, if people want you to continue, cool.

4. In order for your entry to be considered, you must PM either me or my cohost CVluvVocaloid. The subject of the PM has to be "Return to Wawanakwa Contest Entry". No exceptions.

And that's about it. This takes no priority over the actual story, episodes will continue to come out while the contest is going on. I will be accepting entries until the end of the month. January 31st. Or is it 30th? IDK. Anyway, you don't have to do this if your OC is in this story. It's just a thing I wanted to do to see if anyone could write a sweet oneshot about some of the OCs. The oneshot can be anything, angst, fluff, whatever, as long as it is romantic in its focus. No "they're destined to save the world or something but they also like eachother" stories. Those don't work as oneshots.

with that being said, get to writing those oneshots and you may win the contest. Here's a reminder of all of the current pairings in Return to Wawanakwa.

1. JoshuaXPhoebe

2. AdamXHaley

3. ColinXMaxine

4. CodyXColleen

5. BrickXJo

6. TimXJo

7. ColinXTim(JK. This isnt canon as far as the story goes but if you want, write it. It'll be like the new NoCo. Which is funny becuz I never liked the old NoCo. I'm not antigay I just don't think they really like eachother, even as friends. And the awakeathon was a joke! It was meant to make us laugh, not to make us ship NoCo!)

8. JoshuaXPhoebe's Fist(They sure do talk alot XD)

And whatever else you can think of. I cant wait to read them. Try not to make them too long but also try to make them kinda short. I'll say that 2,000 words in the minium(not an exact number) and 3,500 is the maximum(again, not an exact number.). I hope at least one of you goes for it. Remember, the winner gets a shoutout on my amazing profile.


	10. Episode 4: Revenge of the Awake-a-thon

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 10: Episode 4-Revenge of the Awake-a-thon!

AN: Hey everybody, I'm back with episode 4! Please review!

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the docks where he usually was when the camera flickered to life. It panned to show him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! Tensions were high as-"

He was then interrupted when Topher walked up and spoke.

"Hey Chris. What's up?"

Chris then spoke.

"Topher, dude, you're not competing this season."

"I know. I'm your new co-host?"

"Co-host? Who put you up to this?"

"No one. The producers think you're becoming kinda boring and they want me to co-host."

"Fine. Sheesh! I can't even have my own show anymore?! Whatever. Just smile and wave. Anyway-"

"-tensions were high as the campers competed in an epic deer vs hunter challenge! The campers, who were dressed up as deer, played a game of capture the flag, all while avoiding Chef the hunter. In the end-"

"-the Fighting Pigeons won thanks to Colleen's 'strategy', which involved running towards the enemy base like a World of Warcraft noob screaming 'Leeroy Jenkins!'. Deborah was sent packing, leaving 16 competitors still in the game They're about to-"

"-face their greatest challenge yet-"

"Stop! I'm the host!"

"Well I'm your co-host, and you need to stop being so self-"

Chris pushed Topher into the water before continuing.

"They're about to face their greatest challenge yet! Who will survive and who will crack under the pressure? Will I make it five seconds without throwing Topher into a woodchipper? All of these questions will be answered with more questions, today, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

Topher surfarced and spoke.

"Are we cool now?"

"Not even close."

* * *

><p>Theme Song(I decided to revise it slightly.):<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediatelu runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>The campers were all peacefully sleeping when Chris walked up to the cabins and blew an airhorn, waking them all up. They all came outside, visibly angry. Chris then spoke in a fake-cheery tone.<p>

"Good morning, my little rays of sunshine. It's challenge time."

Colleen then spoke.

"Challenge?! It's 4:00 in the morning!"

Colin then let out a sarcastic retort.

"Yeah, cuz that'll make Chris reconsider."

Colleen rubbed her eyes and Cody spoke.

"It's never too early for sarcasm, is it?"

Colin then spoke.

"Cody, I'm so sarcastic, I let out quips in my sleep."

Chris then spoke.

"Anywhoo, today's challenge is-"

"Wait up!"

Chris turned to see Topher, who ran up to him before taking a deep breath. Chris then spoke.

"Didn't you fall out of the truck?"

Topher then responded.

"Yeah. You pushed me out. But I ran all the way here. You know the network would be pissed if I wasn't here."

Amy then spoke.

"Why is he here? He isn't competing!"

Chris then spoke.

"Excellent observation, Amy. Topher isn't competing. I couldn't have figured that out without you. Oh wait...yeah i could! Topher is my new co-host."

Joshua then responded.

"Co-host?"

"Yeah. Apparently the producers hate me now."

Topher then spoke.

"Hey everyone! Today's challenge is gonna be awesome...for us!"

Chris then spoke.

"Topher, remember what I said about smiling and waving?"

"Yeah but I'm your co-host and-"

"Good. Alright, today's challenge is an Awake-a-thon. You will all be spending the next 48 hours outside around the campfire. The goal of the challenge is to stay awake. Fall asleep, and you're out. Whoever is the last one standing wins the challenge for their team. Any questions?"

Colin then opened his mouth, prepared to speak. Chris interrupted him.

"Any questions from anyone BUT him?"

The contestants shook their heads and followed him to the campfire. Cody was sitting next to Joshua. He then spoke.

"This challenge will be a piece of cake. We'll all just talk to keep ourselves awake."

Maxine nudged Colleen and she waved at Cody. He waved back before speaking.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go."

He left and Colin spoke.

"What a dweeb. Ditches us for my lame sister. What a spaz."

Joshua then sighed.

"Yeah..."

Phoebe walked up to him and grabbed his arm, yanking him up. She dragged him and he spoke.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

Phoebe then spoke.

"If I'm gonna win this challenge, I need your stupidity to keep me awake!"

Joshua sighed; this was gonna be a LONG challenge.

* * *

><p>It had been six hours since the challenge began. So far no one had fallen asleep, but they were all looking very tired. Cody and Colleen were sitting together, looking up at the sky. She then spoke.<p>

"So, Cody, are you still dating Sierra?"

Cody then spoke.

"Dating?! I never dated her! I just figured if I let her stalk me without negative feedback she'd eventually grow out of it. I was wrong. What about you?"

"Nope. All the guys at my school are idiots. Like, even dumber than Colin."

"You shouldn't say that about your brother."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Colleen sighed. Soon the twelve hour mark arrived. Joshua and Phoebe were now asleep; Joshua was laying on the ground and Phoebe was curled up on top of him, her head laying on his chest. Cody elbowed Colleen and pointed at them before speaking.

"Looks like the Awakeathons's claimed its first victims."

"Yep. They sure do look cute together. You can tell they like eachother. She'd never admit it though. She'd too intent on keeping up the 'tough girk' act."

Another three hours passed. Colin and Tim had both fallen asleep, and as a prank, Chris and Topher had layed them on top of eachother. Soon they woke up and both jumped in the air, running in opposite directions, screaming.

"The yaoi fangirls are upon us! The yaoi fangirls are upon us!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colin: Well, great. If Noah and Cody found NoCo a living nightmare, then I don't even wanna know how bad ColIm is gonna be for me...god dammit!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tim: According to the fanfiction archives, there are already over ten million fanfictions written that ship ColIm. And that's just as a side pairing. Now half of the new Total Drama fanfictions are ColinXTim centered. At this rate, everyone back home will think we're gay for sure! This is almost as bad as the great internet crash of 2012! I couldn't play World of Warcraft for two whole hours! *shudders*

* * *

><p>Soon it had been 24 hours. A lot of people were asleep and the only ones that were awake were Tori, Ezekiel, Amy, and Tim. Adam and Haley has fallen asleep, Haley resting her head of his shoulder. Soon Amy was asleep. Tori saw a ghost fly past her. The ghost told her that it was restless and it asked her to sing a lullaby. Tori sang the ghost to sleep, but sang Ezekiel to sleep in the process. She then drifted off to sleep and Chris came in on his jetpack and prepared to speak, but Topher beat him to it.<p>

"And the Confused Turtles win! Fighting Pigeons, we'll see you at elimination."

Chris then spoke.

"No, I will!"

He landed before taking off his jetpack and putting it on Topher. He kicked it, causing it to malfunction. It sent Topher flying up in the air, screaming. Soon the Fighting Pigeons were all at elimination. Chris then spoke.

"Pigeons, your winning streak is officiall over. Everyone go vote and we'll get this over with so I can celebrate."

Colin then spoke.

"What are you celebrating?"

"Getting rid of Topher."

"Oh."

They voted and gathered back. Chris then spoke.

"On my plate, I have 8 marshmallows. However, there are 9 of you. Whoever does not recieve a marshmallow tonight WILL be eliminated and can never, ever, ever, ever, EVER come back! Phoebe, Joshua, Cody, Colleen, Colin, Maxine, and Amy! You are all safe."

He tossed marshmallowss to all of them before speaking.

"Ezekiel. Tori. That leaves you guys on the chopping block. Ezekiel, you fell asleep listening to Tori's lullaby. And you're Ezekiel. You know, the guy who always goes home first? Guess you still technically have the record of being the first one out on your team. Tori, you sung said lullaby. To a ghost. Like, what is your deal?"

Tori shrugged and he continued.

"The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Ezekiel?! What the...he didn't...what? Whatever. You'll be out eventually. Tori, you've been given the boot."

She left without a word and the boat of losers drove away. Chris turned to the camera and spoke.

"So, three down, 15 to go. Who will go home next time? Did Topher survive? Will Phoebe ever know what happened with her and Josh?"

Suddenly Phoebe's voice could be heard.

"Why-were you-cuddling me?!"

Josh's screams rang out and Chris laughed before continuing.

"Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review.<p> 


	11. Episode 5: The Great Trials of Mt Pain

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 11: Episode 5-The Great Trial of Mt. PAIN

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with episode 5! BTW I could rely use ideas for challenges so if you have an PM me. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on top of a large mountain with a large marble colliseum on top. He then spoke as the camera panned to face him.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! Our campers competed in an epic challenge! Yaoi fangirls found a new favorite pairing in ColinXTim after a prank pulled off by moi. The producers sent Topher to annoy me by being my new co-host. And it worked. I sent him flying out of here on my jetpack. I'm really gonna miss that thing...thankfully, I've got like ten more just kinda lying around...hehe...in the end, Tori was sent home after her helping out a restless ghost caused her team to lose the Awake-a-thon. Now, only 15 remain. So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediatelu runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. Colleen was sitting on her bunk, Phoebe sitting on her lap. She was doing her hair. Phoebe then spoke.<p>

"Why are we doing this again?"

Colleen then spoke.

"Haven't you ever tried anything new? Besides, it may or may not allow a certain someone to notice you..."

Phoebe's eyes widened in anger and she spoke.

"Who are you referring to?"

"I'll give you a hint-his face makes a lot of contact with your fist on a daily basis."

"You think I like Joshua?!"

"I don't think, I know. It's kinda obvious, the way you look at him sometimes, the way you blush a little bit before you beat him up for saying something slightly flirty, and the Awake-a-thon was a huge clue."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: Ok, I have to admit that I...have...a slight crush...on Joshua. But just a slight one! *blushes* Something about his timid nature just really reads high on my adorable meter...plus he's super cute...but...he's also always getting in my way! I don't have time for a crush. I need to win this money so I can move out of my mom and stepdad's place. And if I have to hurt Josh to do it, it's a sacrifice I'd be willing to make.

* * *

><p>Phoebe then groaned.<p>

"Fine, you got me. But don't tell anyone, or they'll find your corpse under the cabin tommorow."

Colleen's expression changed from one of pride to one of fear. She then spoke.

"I promise I won't tell..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colleen: Phoebe can be really aggressive. But I can tell it's just a cover...that's she's really intent on keeping. Her feelings for Joshua might bring out her soft side, if she lets them. I just hope she doesn't murder everyone one of these days...*squeaks* Mother...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside, Brick, Jo, and Tim were all running together, with Tim lagging behind significantly. Soon they all stopped to take a break and Brick spoke.<p>

"That was some nice running, you guys. I'm beat."

Jo then spoke.

"Here. Take these!"

She tossed plastic bags at them both. They contained sandwiches. They got them out and both took a bite. Brick then spoke.

"That was...amazing! You're an amazing cook!"

Jo blushed a slight shade of pink and Tim glared at Brick, obviously jealous. Amy watched this, thinking to herself as she did.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: So, Brick likes Jo, and Jo kinda likes Brick too, but Tim also likes Jo? I could use this to my advantage...

* * *

><p>Later on everyone was gathered in the mess hall. Chris came up and spoke.<p>

"Guess what, everyone? It's challenge time! Follow me."

They all followed him up a mountain into a strange colliseum of some sort. Colin looked around before speaking.

"Where the hell are we?"

Chris then spoke.

"I'd get to that if you'd shutup."

Colin then responded.

"Rude."

"No! Not another word!"

"But-"

"No buts, Colin. One more word and you're instantly eliminated."

Colin frowned, crossing his arms in protest. Chris then continued.

"Ok, now that Captain Sarcasm is done, we can finally get started. Has anyone ever heard of Hercules?"

Everyone except for Colin nodded. Chris then spoke.

"Colin, you can speak when I tell you to. Smart ass."

Colin nodded and then he continued.

"Alright, well, as you may remember from the legend, before Hercules became a god, he had to pass a few trials. Today, you will also be completing trials. Each camper will each face their own trial. If you pass a trial, you earn a point for your team, but if you don't pass, no points for you. Whichever team has the most points at the end of the challenge wins. Any questions?"

Joshua then responded.

"Yeah. Do you already have the order we go in or are you gonna randomly choose or something?"

"Actually, that's up to the wheel."

"What wheel?"

Chris walked over to a tarp before speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the Wheel of Archetypes!"

He removed the tarp, revealing a giant wheel. Each section had words written on them, describing each of the camper's steroetypes. Chris spun it and spoke as it spun.

"Wheel of archetypes, turn, turn, turn. Tell us the trope that we should learn!"

It landed on the section that said "The Sarcastic Geek" and Chris spoke.

"Colin, you're up."

Colin nodded and walked up to Chris. Chris then spoke.

"Colin, your trial is a trial of endurance. You have to run ten laps around the colliseum...while running away from a special friend of mine."

Chris pulled out a button of some sort and pressed it. A cage came out from the middle of the colliseum floor. Inside of it was a lion that was standing up on its hind legs. It also had four arms. Colin then spoke.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

Chris then spoke.

"Oh, him? Colin, I'd like you to meet Rusty. Rusty, this is dinner."

Chris laughed and pressed the button again, causing the cage to open. Colin immediately ran from him, screaming the whole time. Rusty eventually caught him and dragging him by his legs. Colin began to tap the ground, speaking while he did.

"I surrender!"

Chris then spoke.

"Ok then, that makes zero points for the Pigeons. Rusty, cage!"

Rusty dropped Colin and got back in the cage, which was then lowered back to where it came from.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colin: That...was the scariest thing...I've ever done...

* * *

><p>Chris then went back to the wheel and spun it. It landed on a tile that said "The Moral PC Gamer" and Chris spoke.<p>

"Tim, buddy! Front and center."

Tim walked up and Chris spoke.

"Tim, your trial is a trial of patience. Right here we have a PC loaded with a new videogame called 'Cutscene Simulator'. You have to sit through an entire cutscene. Go."

Tim sat down in front of the computer. After ten minutes, he finally stood up. Chris then spoke.

"Tim passed his trial! That makes the score Turtles 10-Pigeons 0."

He spun the wheel, which landed on a tile that said "The Gap Toothed Geek". Cody walked up and spoke.

"I get it, I get it. There's a gap in my teeth. Ha-ha-ha!"

Chris then spoke.

"Cody, your trial is a trial of strength. You have to win a fight against the bear who mauled you in season 1."

He pressed a button, causing a boxing ring to come out of the center of the room. Inside was the bear who mauled Cody, wearing red boxing gloves. Cody gulped and stepped into the ring. After a long struggle, Cody won. He stood up one of the ringposts, pumping his fists. He jumped out of the ring and landed hard. His legs made a cracking noise.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Cody: Oww...

* * *

><p>Chris laughed before speaking.<p>

"That's one point for the Pigeons."

He spun the wheel, which landed on a tile that said "The Angry Ape-Woman". Eva walked up and spoke.

"Well I oughta..."

Chris then spoke.

"Eva, your trial is a trial of restraint. You have to survive for ten minutes in a cage with Ella without beating her up."

Eva entered the cage. After ten minutes and thirty different annoying songs later, Eva made it out. Chris then spoke.

"That's two points for the Turtles. Moving on."

The challenge then continued. Phoebe's trial was to admit a rabbit was cute, Joshua's was to talk to everyone for ten whole minutes, Colleen's trial was to arrange several items in althabetical order, Maxine's was to not respond to rude insults from her old cheerleading friends, Amy's was the opposite-to not say anything mean to Sammy, Jo's was to not laugh at a video of Brick peeing his pants, Brick's was to drink a giant glass of water without peeing himself, Haley's was to open the toy in a Happy Meal before eating the fruit, Corey's was to sit still and not talk for ten minutes, and Adam's was to complete a written exam without writing any swear words on the paper. The score was now Turtles 7-Pigeons 6. Soon Ezekiel was the only one left. Chris then spoke.

"Ezekiel. Dude. Your trial is a trial of complimenting a girl. We've invited famous female pro wrestler AJ Lee here today. Come on out, AJ."

AJ lee walked out and Chris spoke.

"She's been the WWE Diva's champion three different times. To pass your trial, you have to admit that AJ is a good fighter."

Ezekiel then spoke.

"But I can't. She's a girl. Plus, wrestling is fake."

Out of nowhere Hulk Hogan emerged and spoke.

"Did you just call wrestling fake?"

Ezekiel then spoke.

"Who's that?"

Hulk Hogan then spoke.

"I'm Hulk Hogan, legendary wrestler, and if you call wrestling fake, you're not only insulting me, but your also insulting my Hulkamaniacs!"

Ezekiel scratched his head before speaking.

"I don't get it."

Hulk Hogan punched Ezekiel, sending him flying off the mountain. Chris then spoke.

"Obviously, Ezekiel failed his trial. The Confused Turtles win! Pigeons, I'll see you at elimination."

The Turtles all cheered, while everyone on the Pigeons glared at Colin and Ezekiel. They both awkwardly chuckled.

* * *

><p>Colleen was walking around, humming to herself, when out of nowhere she was grabbed and pulled behind the confessional. She then spoke.<p>

"What the hell?"

She looked to see Maxine, who immediately spoke.

"We vote off Ezekiel. Agreed?"

"Maxine, I-"

"Colin can't go home. Please."

Maxine gave her the puppy dog eyes and Colleen sighed before speaking.

"Ok..."

* * *

><p>Soon the Fighting Pigeons were all at elimination. Chris then spoke.<p>

"So, you guys lost. Again. Here's the deal. I've got 7 marshmallows, but there are 8 of you. Whoever doesn't get one is eliminated. Go vote."

They voted and gathered back at the campfire. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, the votes are in. Phoebe, Joshua, Cody, Colleen, Maxine, and Amy! You are all safe."

He tossed marshmallows to all of them before speaking.

"Colin. Ezekiel. That leaves the two of you. Colin, your lack of physical strength caused you to fail your trial. Ezekiel, your stubborn and sexist attitude got you voted off in season 1 and now it's gotten you in the final 2 once again. The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Ezekiel?! Again?! Seriously?! Dude, if you don't get voted off soon, I'll just eliminate you myself. Sheesh. Colin, you're out, dude."

Colin frowned before standing up and speaking.

"Well, if that's how it is, fine. I'll see you back home, Colleen."

He left to go to the Dock of Shame. Maxine stood up, her face streaming with tears before speaking.

"Colleen! I thought we had a deal! How could you vote him off?! He's your brother!"

Colleen then spoke.

"I didn't vote him off!"

"Then who did?"

Joshua timidly spoke.

"I did. It...was best for the team..."

Maxine then spoke.

"Well...I quit! The only reason I even stayed was for Colin! I hate you guys!"

She ran down the dock, crying. Chris then spoke.

"Well, that was unexpected. Who will get the boot next time? Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, that's a wrap for this chapter. Here's our elimination order up to this point:<p>

14th Maxine(Quit)

15th Colin

16th Tori

17th Deborah

18th Max

I hope you enjoyed. BTW I know the WWE cameos were cheesy and stupid but I love wrestling so I had to do it. Please review and look forward to episode 6!


	12. Episode 6: The Talent-less Show

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 12: Episode 6-The Talent-less Show

AN: Hey guys, I'm here with episode 6! Please review!I still need challenge ideas if you got em so PM if you have one. I'd rely appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Chris was standing in an ampitheatre of some sort when the camer flockered to life. He then spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! The campers competed in an epic challenge, during which each of them had to complete their own personal trial. In the end, after several hilarious trials, the Pigeons lost and Colin was voted off. Maxine, upset that her crush had been voted off, lashed out at her friends before quitting. Now, only 13 remain, and they're about to face a challenge that will put them to the ultimate test. Who will survive and who will crumble under the pressure? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediatelu runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>It was early in the afternoon. Phoebe was walking around the mess hall when she felt herself being pulled behind the buidling. She looked to see Colleen and Cody standing there. She then spoke.<p>

"What?"

Colleen then spoke.

"Look, Cody and I are forming an alliance, and we want you in it. What do you say?"

"I want Joshua."

"What"

"You heard me! Joshua's in the alliance too, or I'll tell everyone in the whole camp about it!"

Colleen then spoke.

"Ok, ok. We'll let your boyfriend in the alliance. Just shutup or you won't have to tell everyone."

"He's not my boyfriend! Besides, it's not like you have any room to talk. Your boyfriend's already in the alliance."

Colleen and Cody immediately blushed deep red. They both responded.

"We aren't-we...we're just friends!"

"Yeah, and that Lewinsky chick was just Bill Clinton's intern. I'm gonna go get Joshua."

(I'm sorry. I had to take a crack at the Lewinsky Scandal. I had to!)

She then left. Soon Joshua was walking around, humming to himself, when he walked on top of some grass. He ended up falling into a hole. He dusted off his arms and looked to see Phoebe. He then spoke.

"What the heck was that all about?"

Phoebe then spoke.

"Look, Colleen, Cody and I are in an alliance, and we want you in it."

"Sure, I guess."

"Really?! That's awesome! I mean...get outta here before I hurt you!"

"Ok, sheesh, I'm going!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: I did not just do that...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: Did Phoebe just act...happy? What the hell is happening?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Mess Hall...<p>

Jo and Brick were playing paper football. Brick was winning, impressing Jo. Tim watched, jealousy in his eyes. Amy came over and whispered in his ear.

"Let me guess, you're jealous of Brick."

Tim then responded.

"It's that obvious?"

"Yep. Now, I have no idea what you see in her, but that doesn't mean I can't help you out."

"Why should I trust you? You're the official bitch of Total Drama, I wouldn't trust you to do anything. Plus, we're on opposite teams."

"Well, I'm different now. I promise. And since when did being on different teams matter? Now, here's the deal-you challenge Brick to a match. You'll win, using some secret tricks I'll teach you, and-"

"Isn't that cheating?"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: Damn, he's smarter than he looks. I guess I'll just have to up my game...

* * *

><p>Amy then responded.<p>

"Well, they're not tricks, they're...techniques. Yeah. My grandfather was like the mystical paper football warrior. It gets passed on from generation to generation."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: What is he, some kind of idiot-savant?! He's smart enough to know that using "tricks" is code for cheating but he's dumb enough to believe a story about a mystical paper football warrior? Oy vey...

* * *

><p>Soon, Tim was winning against Brick using Amy's "technique". Jo was complimenting him, and Brick was visibly jealous. Amy smirked as she watched this.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I am a genuis. Tim may think I'm just trying to help him out with Jo, but I'm really just trying to make Brick jealous. Brick will get really jealous of Tim, then he'll confront Jo about it, but Jo won't know what he's talking about, and then Brick will call Tim out on it, making him look like a jerk, getting him eliminated. I-am a genuis! If only I'd thought of things like this last season instead of being such a bitch to Samey...then again, who can blame me? It's so much fun! I kinda wish she was here so I could torment her...oh well, there's always next season...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Corey was sitting next to Adam, trying to talk to him.<p>

"Hi, I'm Corey. You're Adam, right? You act like a bad boy, but I know you're really a good person. Say, do you have a crush on that girl...uh...Haley? Yeah, her name's Haley. Do you like her?"

Adam picked him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall, drawing everyone's attention. He shrugged and dropped Corey, causing them to look away. He then whispered in Corey's ear.

"Tell anyone, and they'll never find your body..."

Corey gulped before nodding.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Corey: I don't get why no one likes my energetic nature. Everyone seems to think I'm useless, but I'll prove myself in today's challenge. Also, Adam scares me...*chatters teeth*

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: I hate to threaten him like that, but it's the only way to make sure my secret doesn't get out. Hopefully my stupid crush on Haley will go away and I can finally worry about things that actually matter. Hopefully...

* * *

><p>Soon Haley walked up to them and spoke.<p>

"Is there a reason you just attacked Corey?"

Adam then responded.

"He made me angry."

"So?"

"That's what happens when I get mad."

"Well, it needs to stop."

"Look, babe, this ain't a Sunday school. Life is too short to not break a few rules here and th-"

"Did you just call me babe?"

"I...uh...oops?"

"You...dummy!"

She punched him, sending him flying out of the mess hall roof. Adam then spoke.

"Oww..."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Haley: Something about Adam really gets to me. He's always teasing me and when he does...I'm normally a timid person but when he does things like that I kinda lose control...maybe it's because I like him...*blushes*...is there an erase button on this thing? Well, it's gotta be here somewhere! Oh no...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: Haley, is there's one thing I hate, it's loving you. That and Chris. Can't stand that guy.

* * *

><p>Soon Chris came in and spoke.<p>

"Alright guys, it's challenge time! Meet me in the amphitheatre in five minutes."

He left. Soon they were all gathered in the amphitheatre and Chris addressed them.

"Alright, as you all know, this is the amphitheatre where the first ever Total Drama talent show took place. Well, today, it's time for the talent show to return! Today's challenge is...the Talentless Show!"

This was met with silence. Chris then continued.

"You know...because you guys are all talent-less?"

Again, silence. Chris then spoke.

"Whoever wrote this week's script is fired."

An intern then responded.

"That would be you, sir."

"Well you can't fire me, because I quit!"

"Sir, you're being irrational-"

"Don't care."

He left. Soon he came back and spoke.

"Ok, it has come to my attention that what just happened was slightly...irrational."

This, again, was met with silence.

"No sarcastic remarks?"

Again, silence.

"I hate to say it, but I GENUINELY miss Colin right now. Anywhoo, today's Talent Show will have each of you preparing your own individual acts. Each act will be given a score of 1-10 by a special guest judge. Whichever team gets the highest score overall will win. So, any questions?"

Again, silence. He then spoke.

"You guys are AWFULLY quiet today. You have an hour to prepare. Starting...now!"

* * *

><p>Soon it was time for the challenge. Chris came out of the amphitheatre and spoke.<p>

"Welcome to the second Total Drama talent show! We've got a lot of acts, so get comforatable! But, before we start the show, let's welcome out special guest judge. Drumroll please!"

Chef started to do a drumroll and then Chris spoke.

"Please welcome, everyone's 'favorite' C.I.T, Courtney!"

The drumroll stopped. Courtney walked up onto the stage and Chef spoke.

"You let her on this show AGAIN?! Do you know how many times she's sued us?!"

"Yes. However, the producers left me no choice. They hate her just as much as we do. Apparently she filed a lawsuit after she wasn't invited back this season."

Courtney then spoke.

"I see this place is a dump, like always. Why's it called 2.0?"

"Because it sounds cool. Duh! Go sit down in your special judge table thing we made for you."

Chris pointed to a strange wooden desk with several spikes sticking out of it. Courtney then spoke.

"That thing?! I'm afraid I'll get a splinter just by looking at it, and you want me to SIT in it?"

"You're a fast learner, you know that?"

"Absoloutely not. I would never willingly sit there."

"Oh. Well, on that case..."

Chris snapped his fingers, causing Chef to walk up to Courtney. He threw her into the desk, causing her to speak.

"What did I do to deserve that?!"

Chris then responded.

"Why don't you ask the millions of crewmembers I had to fire just to hire a lawyer who was decent enough to win the various lawsuits you filed against us?! I almost had to fire Chef last time! Not that I feel bad about it, it's just...you know."

"You were gonna fire me?!"

Chris awkwardly chuckled before continuing.

"Moving on...performing our first act is everyone's favorite tiny tsundere, please welcome Phoebe!"

Phoebe walked out onto the stage and spoke.

"You can make fun of my stature all you want, Chris, because it's the only reason I'm able to perform this act. Today, I will beat the world record for limbo!"

The interns brought in the limbo stick, which was set up incredibly low. Phoebe managed to slip under it successfully and Courtney spoke.

"That was ok, but I'd like to see something actually useful. I'll give her a 4."

"Change...your...score..."

"What?"

"CHANGE...YOUR...SCORE!"

Phoebe pounced on Courtney, knocking her back. She help up a sign that said "8" and Phoebe grinned before bowing. She walked backstage and Chris spoke.

"Well that was...violent."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Courtney: I can't believe I got myself into this mess. I just hope that the Palm Top Tiger is satisfied with the score I gave her...*Phoebe can be heard banging on the door*

Phoebe: I heard that, you stuck up little bitch!

Courtney: Help me...*shivers*

* * *

><p>Chris then spoke.<p>

"Alright, next up we have everyone's favorite gamer-"

"It's PC gamer, Chris!"

"Shutup already! Please welcome Tim!"

Tim walked out onto the stage, wheeling a computer desk with him. The monitor above him flickered on to show his desktop. He then spoke.

"Today, I am going to win a match in Call of Duty...by getting a 75-kill streak...with nothing but a pistol!"

Tim proceeded to win the match. No one else in the entire lobby got a single kill. Courtney then spoke.

"Meh. 6, I guess."

Tim sighed and walked backstage. Chris shoved the computer desk off the stage, causing it to land on the ground below with a thud. He then spoke.

"Alright, he's everyone favorite screw up of a prarie boy, please welcome Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel walked out onto the stage, wearing shades and a bling. He then spoke.

"Yo, what up homies?! I'm gonna be doing a rap for my act!"

Chris then spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Yipee. I'm so looking forward to having my ears raped on live TV."

Ezekiel ignored this comment and began his (horrible) rap.

(I apologize in advance.)

_Wazzup, it's the Zeke! _

_And I don't got no beak!_

_Cuz I ain't a bird,_

_But bird is the word!_

_Aww yeah..._

_Cuz I'm the Zeke!_

_Gotta take a leak?_

_It's time for a sneak peek!_

_Aww yeah..._

(Yes, that was awful, but it's Ezekiel. What did you expect?)

Chris then spoke, interrupting his awful rap.

"Enough! Courtney, give him a bad score. Please!"

Courtney then spoke sarcastically.

"I kinda liked it. 9."

She then gave Chris a sadistic grin. Ezekiel fist pumped before leaving. Chris then groaned before continuing.

"Alright, next up is Jo. Hopefully it can't get any worse..."

Jo walked out and spoke.

"Today, I'm going to beat the current world-record for chin ups."

She proceeded to do chin ups and Courtney spoke.

"Boring! You get a 3, now get out of my face!"

Jo glared at Courtney and mumbled under her breath.

"Bitch."

She left and Chris spoke.

"Alright, next up is everyone's favorite bashful artist, please give it up for Joshua!"

Joshua walked out nervously before speaking.

"H-hi. Today I'm g-going to be s-singing a cover of Uncle Kracker's Smile. Hope you all l-like it."

He gulped before preparing to sing.

(Imagine this as a faster version of the song. If you don't know what you should be hearing in your head, quickly go on Youtube and look up "You Make Me Smile Nightcore" and play it during this part.)

_You're better than the best._

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light._

_Cooler than the flipside of my pillow._

_That's right._

_Completely unaware._

_Nothing can compare to where you send me._

_Lets me know that's its ok._

_Yeah, it's ok._

_In the moment when my good times start to fade._

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall outta bed,_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool!_

_Forget how to breathe!_

_Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you could drive me wild._

_Oh, you make me smile._

_You-make-me-smile._

_Oh, you make me smile._

_And even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along, just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack,_

_And just like that!_

_You steal away the rain and just like that,_

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall outta bed, _

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

_You make me dance like a fool!_

_Forget how to breathe!_

_Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you could drive me wild,_

_Oh, you make me smile._

_I don't kno how I'll live without yah!_

_Cuz everytime that I get around ya,_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes._

_You make me smile!_

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall outta bed,_

_Sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head,_

_Spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool!_

_Forget how to breathe!_

_Shine like gold,_

_Buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you could drive me wild,_

_Oh, you make me smile._

Joshua finished singing his song and Courtney spoke.

"That was kinda impressive, kid. 7."

Joshua said a timid 'thank you' before going backstage.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: I have to admit, that was a really scary experiance. The only way for me to not die of stage fright was to close my eyes and pretend I was singing it to Phoebe...*blushes*...can I have the tape back? Please. Pleeease!

* * *

><p>Soon most of the acts were over. Corey was the second to last to go, next to Eva. He came out and spoke.<p>

"Today, my act is going to be a comedy routine!"

Chris then interrupted him.

"And we're running out of time now. Come on out, Eva."

"But-"

Eva walked out and prepared her act, a poem reading. She was about to start hen Corey interrupted with a terrible pun.

"Hey, what do you call a Islamic cow? A mooslim!"

(I'm so sorry if you happen to be Islamic. That was not meant to offend you. Please don't sue me...I have no money left!*sobs*)

Eva then spoke.

"Would you shutup and let me read my poem?!"

"But-"

"No buts! Got it?"

"No, actually I don't-"

"That's it. I've had enough!"

She began to punch Corey. She threw him into a fire extinguisher, hich caused it to fly through the air. It burst in mid-air and ruined Chris' hair. He then spoke.

"My hair...it's ruined! That's it! Fighting Pigeons, you guys automatically win the challenge!"

The Pigeons cheered and Chris continued.

"As for the Turtles, I'll see you at elimination."

The Turtles groaned before glaring at Corey and Eva, who nervously chuckled. Soon they were all gathered at the campfire and Chris spoke.

"Alright, Turtles, you know the drill. So go vote."

They voted and Chris spoke.

"Alright, the votes are in. I have six marshmallows on my plate...but there are seven of you. Jo, Brick, Haley, Adam, and Tim! You are all safe."

He tossed marshmallows to all of them. He then continued.

"Corey. Eva. That leaves the two of you. Corey, your horrible joke has more than likely upset a lot of people. And cows. Eva. You RUINED my hair! The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Corey. Eva, you're o-u-t OUT!"

Eva stood up and spoke.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ****! WHAT THE **** ARE YOU THINKING?! WHATEVER, SCREW THIS **** SHOW ANYWAY! CHRIS, YOU CAN SHOVE THAT LAST MARSHMALLOW UP YOUR ********************************************************-"

Chef snuck up to her and picked her up before throwing her into the Boat of Losers. Eva's bleeping could still be heard even as the boat drove away. Chris then spoke.

"Wow, that was the worst language I've ever heard. So, who will get the boot next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Hey, hope you enjoyed da episode. I apologize for Ezekiel's GODFORSAKEN rap as well as Corey's "joke". Please review and look out for episode 7!<p> 


	13. Episode 7: Pitfall!

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 13: Episode 7-Pitfall!

AN: Hey guys, I'm back w/ episode 7. I'm happy to announce that all the challenges have been planned, so I don't need to wait to make episodes.(I'm still probably gonna take awhile to write them, that way there's never a short episode) I also have the elimination order worked out thnx to my awesome cohost, CVluvVocaloid, so now all I have to do is write the episodes. There will be a total of 18 episodes overall but if you guys want I might do a few Aftermaths. If you think I should do Aftermaths then say so in your review of this chapter or PM me. They won't be anything too amazing, just Geoff and Bridgette doing their usual thing. Also, I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this, but I'm not gonna do it unless I have a good idea for a setting as well as a co-host.(I almost finished my last SYOC, Total Drama Academy, but I didn't have a co-host to help me sort things out or keep me motivated.) With my rant (hopefully) completed, enjoy the episode and please review. BTW the title is a reference to the Atari 2600 classic, "Pitfall", in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the docks. The camera panned to show him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! Things got a little hairy when the campers competed in an epic talent show challenge. There were many acts, some good, some terrible, and some that were so bad they made me question every decision I've ever made. In the end, Eva was sent home after she ruined my hair, losing the challenge for her team. Now, only 12 remain, and they're about to face their most depressing challenge yet! Who will prevail and who will go home for good? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

(Sorry but I somehow stupidly forgot to put this segment in the first time.)

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediatelu runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>It was very early in the morning. Joshua and Cody were hanging out in the mess hall. Joshua then spoke.<p>

"I wonder where Colleen and Phoebe are."

"Who knows?"

"I wish Phoebe would hurry up."

"Don't worry, your girlfriend will be here soon."

"She's not my girlfriend! And like you have room to talk."

"I don't like Colleen!"

"I never said you did."

"Not cool."

Soon Colleen and Phoebe came in and sat down across from them. Colleen then spoke.

"Morning, Cody."

Cody then responded.

"Morning."

Colleen then spoke.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Cody and Colleen both stood up and walked out the door. Colleen grabbed Cody's hand, causing him to blush. Joshua and Phoebe watched them leave and Phoebe spoke.

"I wish they'd get it together and become a couple already."

Joshua then responded, clearing thinking of something else.

"Yeah..."

"Something wrong? I-I mean, I could care less anyway, but is something wrong?"

Joshua gave her a bewildered look before responding.

"Nah, just kinda distracted is all. You wanna go for a walk? It's not such a bad idea."

"Sure! I'd love to! This is aweso-I mean...whatever. We are in an alliance, after all."

"Your answer is...?"

"Yes. But we're only doing it to strategize. Understand?"

"Yeah, I guess-"

"You guess or you understand, mongrel?!"

"I understand. Please don't hurt me!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: That was close. I can't keep acting like a girly-girl every time I see him. I need to keep my reputation as the biggest badass on the island!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: I think something's wrong with Phoebe. Usually she's always mad at me, but lately she's had these short moments where she acts like...a girl. Like, an actual girl. To be honest, it kinda scares me more than her normal behaviour. Kinda.

* * *

><p>Joshua and Phoebe walked out of the mess hall. They walked through the woods until they came to a clearing with a big rock in the middle. Joshua and Phoebe looked around in awe until they heard a lot of animals coming towards them. Joshua looked to see a stampede of deer coming their way and he instinctively grabbed Phoebe by her hips and flipped her under the rock. The stampede passed by and Joshua sighed in relief. He looked up to see that Phoebe was on top of him, and their lips were inches from eachother. They both blushed and before she realized what was happening, Phoebe leaned in to kiss him. She closed her eyes and Joshua's eyes opened super wide in shock but he closed them and kissed her back. Soon she realized what was happening and she got up and ran out of the clearing. Joshua stood up and spoke.<p>

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Phoebe, wait!"

She didn't come back and Joshua scratched his head before speaking.

"Did that actually just happen?"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: I don't know what just happened. One minute, I'm going on a friendly stroll with a friend, and the next minute, I'm having my first kiss. And it ended with Phoebe running away?! I...am so...confused right now. *looks up towards the roof* God, did I do something wrong? *silence* I'll take that as a yes...*Rusty bursts in through the side of the outhouse, catching him off guard* Rusty?! Where the heck did you come from?! *Rusty shrugs and grins. Joshua screams in fear.*

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Cody and Colleen were walking around. Cody spoke.<p>

"So, you miss Colin?"

Colleen then responded.

"To tell you the truth, yeah. I have a feeling Joshua does too. In the end, though, it had to be done."

Cody then responded.

"Yeah...try telling that to Maxine."

"I wish we could've handled it better. I promised her I would convince everyone to vote Ezekiel out, but I didn't. I...I just hope she was lashing out when she said she hated us."

"She was. I can tell. She's too sweet to say something like that and mean it. And it's not your fault she quit. Or Joshua's for that matter. It isn't anyone's fault but Colin's. No offense. And Maxine decided to quit. It was a decision she made by herself."

"Yeah, you're right. Are you always this smart?"

"Not really. As you've probably seen from the other two seasons I was in, I'm always too busy either pursuing Gwen or BEING 'pursued' by Sierra."

"Yeah...you're over her, right? Gwen, I mean."

"Absoloutely. As a matter of fact, I'm kinda in love with someone...else."

"Really? Who?"

Cody then whispered.

"Well, she's with me right now..."

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's go check on Joshua and Phoebe."

"Yeah. Hopefully she hasn't murdered him."

Cody then saw Josh, who was looking sad, before speaking.

"She may not have to. Buddy! What's the matter?"

This was met with no response. Cody walked up to Joshua and spoke.

"Josh, bud, what happened?"

Joshua then responded.

"I don't wanna...talk about it."

He ran off and Colleen spoke.

"Something definitely happened. We should go see Phoebe to find out."

Cody nodded before speaking.

"Yeah, good idea. You go talk to Phoebe, I'll keep an eye on him. He looked pretty down."

They both seperated. Meanwhile, Adam was throwing stones into the lake when he was interrupted bu a voice.

"Come here often?"

He turned to see Haley. He then responded.

"Yeah. It helps to get away from the team whenever they drive me bonkers. Between Brick, Tim, and Corey, I come here a lot."

"I know what you mean. Jo can be a real nutcase sometimes. Has your hair always been like that?"

Adam laughed before speaking.

"Of course not. I dyed it when I was 13."

"Oh. Why?"

"Well, that was the year my parents divorced."

"That sucks. What happened?"

"My dad is...gay. For two or three years, he'd been fooling around with several different men. Mom caught him with the mailman, and soon they were settling the divorce. And after that, i never really got to see him anymore."

"Why not?"

"He was never available. He was always off with some lover, and whenever he wasn't busy, mom refused to let me see him. She's...kinda...old-fashioned."

"That bites. You should be allowed to see your father when he's available. Just because she doesn't agree with his lifestyle doesn't mean you have to disagree with it as well."

"I know. And I don't disagree with it. I mean, it's not really my cup of tea, but whatever. It's his life, you know? He made it past 18. He paid his dues. He's an adult, it's his life and he can make any lifestyle decisions he wants. I'll always support both my parents, whether they're straight, gay, lesbian, or whatever the hell they decide to be. I'll always love them, no matter what."

"I feel the same way about my parents. I love them so much. I feel kinda bad for you. I don't really know what it's like not to see one of my parents, seeing how they're still happily married."

"Trust me, it's not fun. Mom never lets me do ANYTHING, so in order for me to have any fun whatsoever, I have to rebel against her and get the cops called on me in the process."

"Isn't there another way?"

"Yeah. The money. I mean, I signed up to get away from mom for a few months, but I'm turning 17 in July. If I win, I can use the money to get together a good case for emancipation. I can stay with Josh for a few months."

"Josh? Like, the Josh on this island?"

"Yeah. He's my cousin on my dad's side."

"And this never came up because...?"

"It never seemed important enough. Josh and I aren't incredibly close."

"Why not? What happened?"

"Nothing, really. After the divorce, I grew kinda distant, and I didn't hang out with a lot of my friends and family anymore. Josh was one of the people I sidelined. Truth be told, we used to be like best buds. But enough about me. What brings you to Wawanakwa?"

"I wanted to try something new. I'm not very adventurous. Truth be told, back home, my life is so routine that I have my schedule down to a science. It's nice enough, but...it gets...boring...after awhile."

"I feel the opposite. Having your life under control like that...it'd be really nice if I could be that way."

"It'll be ok, Adam. I promise."

"Thanks. It was nice talking to you. Turns out you're not just a stuck up square after all."

"And it turns out you're not just a physcotic deliquent."

"Cute. You wanna try throwing a rock?"

"Sure. Can't be too hard."

Adam handed her a stone and she aimed. She prepared to throw it but she slipped and fell backwards, dropping the stone in the process. Adam caught her in mid air, stopping her fall. Soon they were staring into eachother's eyes, blushing while they did. Haley then spoke.

"Could you...put me down?"

Adam spoke.

"O-of course!"

He let her down and she spoke.

"Thanks for not letting me fall. And for the talk. It's nice to know someone else knows what it's like not to have the perfect life."

"Same here. I'll see you around."

Haley timidly nodded before turning and leaving. Adam waited for a few seconds. Once he knew she was gone he facepalmed before speaking.

"Adam, you should've kissed her, you dip!"

He kicked himself in the left shin using his right leg before sighing.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Adam: I can't believe I missed that oppurtunity! She was right there in my arms, and I had the perfect chance to kiss her. Did I?! No. Of course not. *facepalms* Adam, you FUCKING idiot!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Haley: That was so amazing...when I was in his arms, it was...perfect...*blushes*...where...the hell...is the tape to this thing?! I wanna know...please let me know...

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was gathered in the mess hall for lunch. Chris then entered the room and spoke.<p>

"Alright, campers, it's challenge time! Everyone follow me."

They followed him to a wooden bridge overtop of a canyon. Soon Colleen spoke.

"So, are we gonna start the challenge, or what?"

Chris then spoke.

"Be patient. Besides, if you knew what was coming, you wouldn't be so excited."

Colleen then spoke.

"Wait, what?"

Chris laughed before stepping off of the bridge and pressing a button. The bridge folded downward and split into two parts, causing all of the campers to fall down to the ground below. Chris came in on his jetpack and spoke.

"Did you like your surprise?"

Colleen then spoke.

"What the hell, Chris?!"

"Don't worry, I can explain. Today's challenge is Pitfall! You guys all just fell into a canyon."

Joshua then spoke sarcastically.

"Really? I DIDN'T notice."

"Shutup! Besides, isn't sarcasm Colin's thing?"

Joshua shrugged and Chris continued.

"Moving on. As I just said, you've all fallen into a canyon. Today's challenge is simple-escape the canyon using any method you can find. The first team to do so wins the challenge. The losing team will be sending someone home. Any questions?"

Tim raised his hand and Chris spoke.

"Yes, Tim?"

Tim then responded.

"Chris, I appreciate your enthusiasm-"

Jo then interrupted him.

"Seriously?!"

Tim ignored her and continued.

"-but this is a gulch, not a canyon."

Adam then spoke.

"What the hell is a gulch?"

Tim then responded.

"It's a small clearing of sorts surrounded by canyon walls that kinda 'box' the area in, which is why gulches are sometimes reffered to as 'box canyons'."

"How do you know all this?"

"Halo PC. The map 'Blood Gulch' is a box canyon arena."

"Oh."

Chris then spoke.

"Moving on! The challenge begins...now!"

Cody turned around before speaking.

"What to do, what to do..."

Colleen then spoke.

"I've got it! We can look for some sticks and make a pole out of them. Then we can pole vault or way up!"

Cody then spoke.

"Colleen, that's a great idea! You're a real lice genuis."

Colleen blushed before speaking.

"T-thanks."

Joshua then spoke.

"Guys, focus! You can get a room and make out later!"

Cody and Colleen blushed before speaking.

"It's not like that!"

Cody then spoke.

"Josh, what's going on with you? You're usually a lot more...timid."

"Yeah, well who cares?! Let's win, come on people!"

Colleen then spoke.

"Yeah, something definently happened with those two. I'm gonna go talk to Phoebe."

Cody nodded and he went over to Amy. He then spoke.

"Amy, you're in charge of the stick gathering. You and Ezekiel make the poles and come get us when they're done."

Amy nodded and Cody left. Her blank expression changed to an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I don't know what Ezekiel's deal is, but he HAS to go as soon as possible. Wait...that's it...I can sabotage our plan to win, and then pin it on Ezekiel! I am amazing at this! I'm gonna get him eliminated, and then everyone else will be next! I'm a better villian than Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Mal, and Scarlett ever were!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the canyon, the Turtles were looking up, trying to find a way up. Tim then spoke.<p>

"I got it! We'll climb our way up! This plan is AWESOME!"

Jo then spoke.

"No offense, but how in the world are YOU gonna climb that thing?!"

Tim then spoke.

"Don't mean to brag or anything, but I hold the current world record in Climbing Simulator."

Tim jumped up on the wall and began to climb it. Haley rolled her eyes and Adam facepalmed. Jo and Brick watched as Tim climbed a quarter of the way up before falling. He then spoke.

"My spleen..."

Adam looked around before spotting a pair of ice picks behind a rock at his feet. He then spoke.

"Ice picks! Guys, I have an idea. Is anyone here a good climber?"

Haley gave a timid 'Yes' and Adam spoke.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm the student council president, and I had to rock climb at a school event once to show my fellow council members I could have fun."

He handed her the picks and she gave a timid 'Thank you'. Meanwhile, Cody was talking to Joshua.

"Josh, what's going on? Did something happen with you and Phoebe?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Colleen then spoke to Phoebe.

"Phoebe, did something happen with you and Josh?"

Phoebe then spoke.

"No! Nothing happened! Joshua and I DID NOT kiss!"

Cody and Colleen gasped and Phoebe covered her mouth. Colleen then spoke.

"You and Joshua k-kissed?"

Phoebe shook her head and spoke.

"Noooo. Where did you get that i-idea?"

It was then that Amy spoke.

"Ezekiel!"

They ran to Amy, who was kneeling next to the broken poles. They were broken into tiny twigs. She then spoke.

"Ezekiel...he...he broke the poles..."

Ezekiel then spoke.

"Did not!"

Cody then spoke.

"Ezekiel, why would you do tbat?!"

"I didn't do it!"

Colleen then spoke.

"Ezekiel, stop lying to us!"

"I'm not lying, eh!"

Cody was about to speak but he was interrupted when Haley reached the top. Chris then came in on his jetpack and spoke.

"Haley has made it to the top! The Confused Turtles win!"

The Turtles cheered and Chris spoke.

"Pigeons, I'll see you at elimination."

* * *

><p>Joshua was sitting on the deck of the cabin when he was interrupted by a voice.<p>

"Hey."

He turned to see Phoebe before speaking.

"Hey. Look, I'm sorry about earlier and-"

"No, Josh. No. There's no apology required. Look, I like you. Like, a lot. You're smart, funny, and adorably shy. Hell, you're adorable in general. You bring out my soft side. No one else can do that. Look, I don't want this to be the end of all this."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I...I...love you."

"I l-love you too."

Phoebe walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She then spoke.

"You're shaking."

Joshua looked down at Phoebe before responding.

"I shake when I'm n-nervous."

Joshua leaned close and Phoebe did the same. They closed their eyes as their lips met. They kised for about a minute before parting. Joshua then spoke.

"That was-"

"-amazing."

"What does this mean? What do we mean?"

"Josh, I...I want...I want you to be mine."

"I'm...I'm yours."

"Then it's settled. You're my boyfriend."

"And you're my...g-girlfriend. I've never had a girlfriend before..."

Phoebe giggled and he hugged her before pulling her close.

* * *

><p>Soon the Pigeons were gathered at elimination. Chris then spoke.<p>

"Alright, the votes are in. Phoebe, Joshua, Cody, and Amy! You are all safe!"

He tossed marshmallows to al of them before speaking.

"Colleen. Ezekiel. That leaves the two of you. Colleen. You insisted on finding out Phoebe's secret, which distracted your team. Ezekiel. You randomly broke the one thing that would've helped your team win. The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Colleen. Ezekiel, you are FINALLY out!"

Ezekiel then spoke.

"I didn't do it! But, it doesn't really matter. I made it past episode 1. That's a first for me, eh. I'm outty."

He left and Chris spoke.

"Well, that was...predictable. What will happen next time?! Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>That's right PXJ fans. Everyone's favorite shy artist and tiny tsundere are finally an item and Ezekiel is outty! I really hate to send him home; I'm in the small percentage of TD fans who don't absoloutely HATE Ezekiel. I always felt he deserved some development and while I can't claim to have done as good as a job as I would have liked with the character, I am glad that I was able to have him make it a bit farther than usual. I hope you enjoyed the episode. Please review and look forward to episode 8!<p> 


	14. Episode 8: Truth or Square

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 14: Episode 8-Truth or Square

* * *

><p>Chris was standing in the ampitheatre when the camera turned on. It panned to show him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! Tensions were high as the campers competed in a canyon climbing challenge. Adam and Haley bonded over their life stories while skipping stones in the lake and there was some drama with Josh and Phoebe."

He pointed to a TV screen, which showed their kiss under the rock followed by Phoebe running off. Chris then continued.

"In the end, Ezekiel was sent home after Amy set him up for a fall and Joshua and Phoebe kissed and made up, making for the first hookup of the season...not counting Colin and Tim."

Just then Tim's voice interrupted him.

"Chris, that never ever ever happened and you know it!"

"Teens. You gotta love 'em. Now, only eleven remain. Can they survive the onslaught that it about to stare them down?! Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediatelu runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>It was morning, and most of the campers were gathered in the mess hall. Joshua and Phoebe were sitting across from eachother, playing a game of poker. Phoebe then spoke.<p>

"Well, you better read 'em and weep. I win again."

She set down a royal flush and Joshua groaned before speaking.

"Well, if you keep winning, let's raise the odds a little."

"How so?"

Joshua jokingly responded.

"Strip poker?"

Phoebe's expression turned to one of anger and he spoke.

"That...was not funny...you...PERVERT!"

She pounced on him, knocking him off the table.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: Joshua and I may be dating, but he still angers me sometimes. And trust me, not even a husband could escape my wrath.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: Usually, whenever I imagined getting a girlfriend, she wasn't violent. Or short. But I like those things about Phoebe. She's cute and tiny...like a porcelein doll...and she will kill you if angered...but still, a doll...I'm not looking forward to when we have to say goodbye. On that day, I may just try to stuff her in my pocket and take her with me...

* * *

><p>Cody and Colleen came in and sat with Joshua and Phoebe. Cody then spoke.<p>

"So, are you guys ok now or...?"

Phoebe then spoke.

"Yeah, we're cool. In fact, as of last night, Joshua and I are dating."

Colleen then spoke.

"That's awesome! You guys are so cute together!"

Joshua and Phoebe blushed and Joshua timidly spoke.

"T-thank y-you."

Cody then spoke.

"The timid artist and the Palm Top Tiger. Together at last."

Phobe's expression changed to that of anger and she spoke.

"Never...call me...the...Palm Top...TIIIIIIIGER!"

She punched Cody, sending him flying through the roof. Colleen gasped before raising her hand out in sympathy. Phoebe let out an awkward giggle before sinking deeper into her seat. Meanwhile, Adam was eating by himself when Haley came up to him and spoke.

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Adam then responded.

"Not at all. Take a seat."

She timidly nodded before sitting across from him. Adam then spoke.

"Did something happen to your face? It seems like something is...missing."

Haley felt her face before remembering she wasn't wearing her glasses. She then spoke.

"Oh, you're thinking of my glasses. I decided to try my contacts today. I never usually wear them."

"Oh. Well, they look good this way. I mean, not that they looked bad before, I just...uh...what I'm trying to say is-"

"No need to explain. Thanks."

She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush. She then waled away and looked back at him over her shoulder before speaking.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I'm gonna have to go back to my glasses. I can barely see the stripes in you hair with these things."

She left and Adam sighed. Corey then snuck up on him before speaking.

"Sooo, how'd it go?"

Adam pushed him off the seat, knocking him down to the floor below. Soon she returned and Chris came in, announcing it was challege time and that they were to meet him in the amphitheatre. They did and he spoke.

"Alright everybody. It is challenge time once more. Today's challenge is in two parts. The first part is truth or dare! I've been digging around and now have embarassing personal secrets about you, from your early childhood to right here on this island. I will randomly select one member from each team. That camper will draw a truth card from their deck. If they share the truth, their team gets a point. If they refuse, they have to draw a dare. The team with the most points at the end of part 1 will be given a distinct advantage in part 2. Any question?"

This was met with silence. Chris then spoke.

"Good. Alright, Amy, you're up."

Amy walked up to her truth deck. Her card said "Amy stuffs her bra" and Amy spoke.

"Uhh, I'll take a dare."

She drew a dare and read it out loud.

"You have to...hug Samey? Eww! This is gonna be SO gross."

Samey walked out from behind the curtain and Amy groaned before hugging her. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, no points for the Pigeons. Haley, you're up."

She drew a card and it read "Haley failed a math test once.". She then took a deep breath before speaking.

"I failed a math test when I was in the 9th Grade."

Chris then spoke.

"That makes Turtles 1, Pigeons 0! Cody, you're up."

Cody walked up and drew his card, which read "Cody wasn't asleep when Noah cuddled him in the Awake-a-thon.". Cody gave a nervous chuckle before speaking.

"Uh, can I take a dare?"

He drew the dare and read it out loud.

"You have to spend seven minutes locked in a closet with...Sierra?!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Cody: I'm starting to think the truth wasn't so bad...

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Cody came out of the closet(LOL I made a pun) with lipstick all over his face. Chris then spoke.<p>

"Adam, let's humiliate you now, huh?"

Adam walked up and drew his card, which read "Adam is bonkers for Haley.". He tore it in half and spoke.

"I'm just gonna take a dare."

He drew a dare before reading it out loud.

"You have to sing The Ready Set's 'Love Like Woe' to an audience of your fan girls. I have fangirls? Who am I, Duncan?!"

Adam groaned. Everyone went behind the curtain and Adam walked back out to see a large crowd of teen girls all wearing tshirts with Adam on them. He gulped before taking the microphone. He then whispered to himself.

"Just think of Haley, just think of Haley..."

He then began to sing.

_Whoah, oh, oh, oh!_

_Whoah, oh, oh, oh!_

_I kinda feel like it don't make, like it like it don't make, feel like it don't make seeeense!_

_Cuz' baby you and I are, _

_Undeniable._

_But I'm finding out love's, _

_Unreliable!_

_I'm giving all I've got to make you stay,_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_Cuz' you're a pretty little wind storm, up on the bouelvard._

_Something like a sunset._

_Oh, you're a shooting star!_

_And I might drive myself insane,_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name!_

_Cuz' I've got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitous,_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing-down,_

_To counter this addiction,_

_Got me on a mission._

_Tell me darling, can I get a break?_

_How could I say no?_

_She's got a love like woe!_

_Oh, oh, girl's got a love like woe!_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh._

_Kinda feel like it don't make sense,_

_Cuz' you're bringing me in, and now you're kicking me out again._

_Love so strong, then you moved on._

_And now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in,_

_And then you're kicking me out again._

_She's like a hurricane, speed train._

_She's a moving car._

_Catch her in the fast lane,_

_Oh, I gotta know._

_Can I keep up with her pace?_

_Kick it into gear when I see that face!_

_You take up all my time, _

_Cuz' you're the only one,_

_That could make a stormcloud break, pulling out the sun!_

_And I can't get caught in the rain._

_Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

_Cuz' I've got some intuition,_

_Or maybe I'm superstitous,_

_But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down,_

_To counter this addiction,_

_Got me on a mission._

_Tell me darling, can I get a break?_

_How could I say say no?_

_She's got a love like woe!_

_Oh, oh, girl's got a love like woe._

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh._

_Kinda feel like it don't make sense,_

_Cuz' you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again._

_Love so strong, then you moved on._

_And now I'm hung up in suspense, _

_Cuz' you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again._

_Cuz' we- _

_Only have one life,_

_The timing and the moment, just seem so right._

_So would you say you're mine?_

_We'll be just fine._

_Would you say you're mine?_

_We'll be just fine!_

_She's got a love like woe!_

_Oh, oh, girl's got a love like woe._

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh._

_Kinda feel like it don't make sense,_

_Cuz' you're bringing me in, and now you're kicking me out again._

_Love so strong, then you moved on._

_And now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Cuz' you're bringing me in, and then you're kicking me out again!_

Adam stopped singing and his fangirls cheered. He quickly bowed before going back behind the curtain. Soon the fangirls were gone and they were back on the stage. After several truths and dares, the Turtles won 5-3. Chris led them into a clearing and spoke.

"Alright, the second part of the challenge is a 1 on 1 Nerf Gun battle. It's bullet in the chamber style, but thereš a catch: whoever the Turtles nominate to fight gets an extra bullet. Alright, Pigeons, who do you pick?"

They picked Colleen. The Turtles picked Adam and they both turned their back to eachoher and took ten paces. Adam turned and fired, but he missed. He tried to reload his gun but Colleen shot him first, winning the challenge. Chris then spoke.

"The Fighting Pigeons win!"

Colleen and the others cheered and Chris spoke.

"Turtles, I'll see you at elimination."

* * *

><p>Soon the Turtles had voted. Chris then spoke.<p>

"Alright, the votes are in. Jo, Brick, Haley, and Tim! You are all safe!"

He tossed marshmallows to all of them before speaking.

"Corey. Adam. That leaves the two of you. Corey, you always end up screwing up somehow so your team voted for you out of habit. Adam, you lost the second part of the challenge despite having a huge advantage over Colleen. The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Corey. Sorry Adam. Hasta la vista."

Adam shrugged and Haley gasped. She stood up and ran to Adam before speaking.

"Adam, wait! It really sucks that you're leaving, but I can't let you go without telling you this. I...I love...you."

Adam then spoke.

"R-really? You love me? The bad boy who doesn't give a shit about anybody or anything?"

"We both know that's not who you really are."

"Look, I have to tell you something, too. I...I love you too!"

Haley squeeled in excitement and they closed their eyes before kissing. As they kissed Adam extended his left hand, flipping off Chris. Chef scooped Adam up and carried him over his shoulder down the dock. Adam then spoke.

"I'll miss you!"

Haley then responded.

"I'll miss you more!"

The boat drove away and Haley sighed in sadness. Chris then spoke.

"Well there you have it, folks! 8 losers down, 10 losers still remaining. Who will get the boot next time? Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>And Adam is gone. Sorry to Adam fans but he was my OC and I didn't feel like he should be allowed to win. However, Adam and Haley are now an item, so if you're an Adaley fan, celebrate! Please review with your thoughts and look forward to the next episode.<p> 


	15. Episode 9: Alien Iso-laser

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 15: Episode 9-Alien Iso-laser

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with episode 9. Sorry for the wait. I'm really physched about getting this chapter out because it's a tribute to one of my favorite franchises, Alien. Please review!

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the docks. The camera panned to face him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! Our campers competed in an absoloutely hilarious truth or dare challenge. In the end, Adam was sent home after losing the second part of the challenge despite having an advantage. Haley confessed her feelings for him, marking the second hook up of the season. Also, this happened."

He pointed to a TV screen, which showed Adam flipping off Chris while kissing Haley. Chris then continued.

"Now, only 10 remain, and they are about to face their greatest challenge yet! So, who's gonna win, who's gonna die, and who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediatelu runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>It was fairly early in the morning, and everyone was up to their usual antics. Joshua and Phoebe were eating breakfast together, Cody and Colleen were talking to eachother, and Amy was watching. Cody then spoke.<p>

"So, Colleen, what do you think about Josh and Phoebe?"

Colleen then responded.

"Their really cute together, actually. Well, that is, when she's not trying to kill him. Hey, when you said you were in love with someone on the island, who were you referring to?"

Cody then spoke.

"Well, uh...I...uh...I gotta go..."

He ran out the door of the mess hall and Amy stared at Colleen, an evil grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: Those two lovebirds HAVE to go. I need to manipulate her into voting him off, but how? I've got it! I'll write her a romantic note telling her to meet him in the forest, and she'll think it was from him. I'll do the same for Cody and when Colleen gets there I'll make out with him in front of her. Then I'll manipulate her into throwing the challenge! This plan is perfect! And the best part is: even if Cody doesn't get voted off, Colleen will, so either way, I win. I am SO good at this!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Brick and Tim were playing paper football, trying to impress Jo. She rolled her eyes as Brick and Tim practically TRIPPED over themselves to get her attention. She then turned to Haley, who was picking at her food, sighing. She then spoke.<p>

"You ok Haley? I know you have to miss him right now."

"Yeah...wait, why do you care? You're usually such a jerk. And besides that, I believe you voted for him."

"Actually, I voted for Corey, but it was a close tie. Look, you'll be fine without him. Just remember, he's watching and rooting for you, right now, so you can't give up."

"You're right. You know, when it comes down to it, you're a great friend."

Jo gave Haley an awkward half-smirk and Haley turned back to her food.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Jo: I know you're all bewildered right now, but let me explain. Just because I SOMETIMES act like a jerk does not mean that I have no heart. I'm allowed to care about people. Got it? Thank you.

* * *

><p>Soon Corey decided to spectate the game of paper football. He then spoke.<p>

"Hey, can I play the winner?

Tim then responded.

"Yeah, sure. Brick, I'm gonna be AFK for a few seconds."

Brick then responded.

"AFK?"

"Away from keyboard. Or football, in this case. I'll BRB."

He left and Brick turned to follow him, speaking.

"Wait, I have no idea what BRB means!"

Corey sighed and sat down in his seat.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Corey: I feel so left out here. I kinda wanna go home...truth be told, I would have gone home after the paintball challenge if I'd listened to my instincts. I miss Deborah...she was kinda cute...*blushes* I didn't say that! Oh, but I did! Please tell me she's not watching! Please! No!

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, Colleen was walking in the woods when she passed a tree that Amy was hiding on top of. She dropped a letter on Colleen's head before jumping out of the tree, just in time for Colleen not to see her. Colleen read the letter and smiled, a blush on her face. She walked away and Amy ran the other direction. She dropped another envolope on the ground just as Cody rounded the corner. The wind blew it into his hands and he read it, smiling as he did. He walked toawards the woods and Amy grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: Alright, the plan is all set! I just have to fix myself up now; if this is gonna look convincing I have to look as sexy as possible. *puts on lipstick and opens up top to reveal some cleavage* There we go. Damn, am I good looking. I look so hot that if I could, I'd make out with myself!

* * *

><p>Cody walked into the woods to see Amy, standing overtop of a picnic of some sort. Cody looked at her in confusion and she grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss just as Colleen turned the corner. She ran off crying and Cody broke off the kiss and walked to the entrance, speaking.<p>

"Colleen! Colleen wait!"

He turned back to face Amy before speaking.

"You're a real bitch, you know that?"

He left and Amy laughed evily.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: Alright, the plan is underway. Now I just have to convince Colleen that what just happened went without my consent and then I'll be all set!

* * *

><p>Amy walked into the dorm behind Colleen and spoke.<p>

"Colleen, are you all right?"

Colleen then responded.

"Go away! You knew I liked him, so why did you do that?!"

"I didn't. He kissed me. I swear."

"He's such a jerk!"

"He doesn't deserve either one of us. Look, I know what'll make you feel better."

"What?"

"Getting him kicked off."

"But how?"

"Simple. We throw the challenge."

Colleen dried her tears before speaking.

"I'm in."

"Good. Come here."

She gave Colleen a hug. What Colleen didn't know was that Amy was grinning evily.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: Girls like Colleen are SO predictable. I cannot WAIT to get rid of her once Cody is kicked off. It's gonna be almost as much fun as being a bitch to Samey...almost...I miss her...who else am I supposed to abuse? *laughs really cruely until she snorts* I didn't do that...

* * *

><p>Soon Chris came on the loudspeakear and spoke.<p>

"Alright everyone, it's challenge time! Everyone meet me in the clearing!"

A few minutes later everyone was gathered in the clearing, which now had a gigantic arena of some sort set up in the middle. Cody walked up to Colleen and spoke.

"Collen I have to tell you something. Amy kissed me, not the other way around-"

"Zip it, gap tooth. Amy told me everything. I'm never talking to you again."

Cody frowned and Colleen turned around in a huff.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Cody:*sobs* She hates me! Why?! *sobs harder*

* * *

><p>Soon Chris spoke.<p>

"You two done yet? Good. Today's challenge is a tribute to the 1979 sci-fi horror classic, Alien, in celebration of the recent release of Alien Isolation, the latest videogame based on the franchise."

Tim then spoke.

"I love that movie! This is gonna be AWESOME!"

Chris then responded.

"Shutup Tim! Anywhoo, today's challenge is lasertag, with a twist. Instead of fighting eachother, today you'll be fighting interns dressed up as the iconic Xenomorphs. You'll all be wearing special vests that light up. If an alien shoots you, your vest will shutdown and you will have a short period of vunerability in which the aliens are allowed to grab you and drag you down to the alien nest. Once you've been grabbed by an alien, you're officially out of the challenge. The team with the most campers standing at the end of the challenge wins invincibility. Any questions?"

This was met with silence. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, everyone suit up and head into the arena!"

Soon they were all suited up and inside the arena. Chris counted down and when he was done the 'aliens' began to attack. Joshua fired at one immediatley, taking it out. He began to shoot at another but he missed, giving it the oppurtunity to shoot at him. He barely dodged it, causing Phoebe to speak.

"Joshua, if you ever want another kiss from me, you'll stop missing!"

Joshua then spoke.

"I can't help it! These things don't have any good way to aim properly!"

"Well find a way or it won't be the aliens you'll need to worry about!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: I think I'm the only person in the world that can honestly say that my girlfriend scares me.

* * *

><p>Joshua and Phoebe both got shot and dragged away by the aliens. Corey got dragged as well and Brick spoke.<p>

"Hey Jo! Check this out!"

Brick ran towards an alien and jumped over a ledge, shooting it in midair. Tim looked at Brick in jealousy and spoke.

"I can do that too. Watch!",

Tm attemped to do the same thing but failed, getting himself and Brick shot and dragged away in the process. Jo rolled her eyes before shooting an alien. Corey shot one but was shot immediately afterwards. He was dragged away, screaming as he it happened. Amy purposely got shot and dragged away and winked at Colleen as the alien walked past her and Cody. Colleen pushed Cody into incoming fire and Cody spoke.

"Colleen, what are you doing?"

Colleen then responded.

"Getting revenge."

Cody looked at her with a sad look on his face as an alien dragged him away. Colleen pretened to trip, getting shot and dragged herself. Chris then spoke from the loudspeaker.

"The Confused Turtles win! Pigeons, I'll see you at elimination."

The Turtles cheered and the Pigeons groaned, with the exception of Colleen and they were gathered at elimination. The votes had been cast and Chris spoke.

"Alright, the votes are in. I have 4 marshmallows on my plate...but there are 5 of does not recieve one will be going home. Phoebe, Joshua, Amy! You are all safe."

He tossed marshmallows to all of them before speaking.

"Colleen. Cody. That leaves the two of you. Colleen, you purposely got yourself and Cody out, costing your team the win. Cody, you led Colleen on and then kissed Amy. Sheesh. You'd think with the lack of girls that actually LIKE you, you'd try harder NOT to break their hearts. The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Colleen. Cody, you're out, man."

Cody stood up and looked down in sadness before walking to the dock. The boat drove off with him inside and Chris spoke.

"Well, that was dramatic. What will happen next time? Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap for episode 9. Sorry to Codleen fans but don't worry, their conflict will eventually be resolved later and Amy WILL get hers. Please review!<p> 


	16. Episode 10: Nightmare Manor

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 16: Episode 10-Nightmare Manor

AN: Hey guys. Enjoy the chapter and please review!

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the dock when the camera turned on. It panned to face him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! Tensions were high as the campers competed in an epic laser tag challenge. Amy managed to turn Colleen against Cody by kissing the gap toothed geek in front of her and then pinning the whole thing on the Codemiester. In an act of revenge, Colleen threw the challenge in order to vote the chestnut haired boy out of the competition for good. Now, only 9 remain, and they're about to face their most horrifying challenge yet! So, who's gonna win? Who's gonna die? And who's going buh-bye? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediatelu runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>The campers were all up for the morning. Everyone on the Fighting Pigeons except for Joshua were in the mess hall. Phoebe walked in and spoke.<p>

"Where's Josh?"

Colleen then responded.

"Haven't seen him. Maybe he's still sleeping; go check the guys' side of the cabin."

Phoebe went inside the cabin and tore it apart, looking for Joshua. She couldn't find him. She searched the camp frantically, speaking while she did.

"Josh?! Josh?!"

Finally she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Joshua, where the hell are you?!"

Meanwhile, the Confused Turtles were now in the mess hall as well. Haley then spoke.

"Is someone...missing...today?"

Jo then responded.

"Yeah."

"But who?"

"Well, Brick and Tim aren't tripping over themselves to impress me, so I think it's them."

Corey then chimed in.

"What's going on?"

Chris then came in and spoke.

"Alright, everybody, it's challenge time! Meet me in the clearing!"

They met him in the clearing soon after. A giant mansion of some sort had been set up in the middle of the clearing and it looked like something out of an old PC adventure game about a haunted house. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, campers. As you may have already noticed, there are some among your ranks that hapen to be missing right now, namely, Joshua, Brick, and Tim. Well, there's a good explanation for this. Today's challenge is 'Race against Nightmare Manor'! Your teammates have been kidnapped and locked inside of this haunted mansion. Each team must work their way through the mansion until they find their teammate, or teammates, in the Turtles' case. Inside the mansion, each of you will be forced to face your biggest fears. Whichever team gets out of the mansion with their missing players first wins the challenge. Any questions?"

Jo then responded.

"Yeah, I got one. How come they only have one player missing and we have two?"

"The Fightin Pigeons only have four players left, while you guys have five, so this is the only way to make it fair. Any other questions?"

This was met with silence. Chris then spoke.

"Oh, and there's one more thing I need to say before we begin. There's a special reward for whoever wins today's challenge."

Amy then spoke.

"What's the reward?"

"Can't tell you. Trust me though, it'll be well worth it. Alright, the challenge begins...now!"

They all ran inside the mansion. As soon as they walked in there was a staircase with two sides that both branched together at the top. The Pigeons took the left side and the Turtles took the right. Soon the Pigeons came up to a room with a podium of some sort. There was an envelope on top that read Colleen. She picked it up and opened it. She then read it out loud.

"Colleen Voice, it is time to face your biggest fear. Inside this room is a pit full of non-lethal snakes. You have to climb in and stay there for five minutes. Oh no. I'm not doing this."

Amy then responded.

"Uh, yes you are. It says on the bottom of the card that in order for us to move on you have to face your fear."

"No, it just says that the person who doesn't do their fear has to stay behind."

"Yeah, but if we start leaving people behind, we'll never find Josh! Besides, snakes are such a cliché fear anyhow, just suck it up, ginger!"

"Take that back, you blonde bimbo!"

Phoebe then interrupted their argument by pushing Colleen into the pit. Amy looked at her and Phoebe shrugged before speaking.

"What? She was pissing me off."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I know this is a really dumb thing for someone like me to say, but what Phoebe just did was kinda harsh.

* * *

><p>Soon Colleen emerged from the pit before speaking.<p>

"You are so dead."

Phoebe nervously giggled and they left the room. Meanwhile, the Turtles had just come to their first room. They saw a podium with an envelope addressed to Haley so she picked it up and spoke.

"Haley, it's time to face your biggest fear. Inside this room is a video tape from your childhood. You have to watch the entire thing all the way through."

She walked over to the VCR and pulled out the tape. It was labeled "Haley's Bad Grade". Jo read it over her shoulder before speaking.

"Seriously? You're afraid of a bad grade?"

Haley then responded.

"I live in a house with four older brothers who are all amazing athletes. In order for me to be of value, I have to be the smartest. Without my intelligence, I'm nothing."

"Isn't that kind of a harsh outlook on things?"

This was met with silence. Jo then spoke again.

"You and I BOTH know Adam would say the same th-"

"Don't say his name! It still hurts, you know."

Corey then spoke.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that..."

Jo then responded.

"Nobody asked you, team screwup!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Corey: *sighs* Everyone on this island sucks. They're either incredibly rude to me, or they don't even acknoledge my existence. Also, every single time our team loses, I end up in the bottom two. It's like it's a running gag or something...wait a minute! *is struck by lightning and then is addressed by a thunderous voice*

MetroidFANBOY51: No! You are not allowed to break the fourth wall! That's a no-no!

Corey: What the heck just happened?

* * *

><p>Haley watched the tape and they moved on. Meanwhile, the Pigeons were walking down a hallway when they came to a second room. They found an envelope addressed to Phoebe and she opened it before freezing in fear. Colleen looked over her shoulder before putting her hands on her hips and speaking.<p>

"You're afraid of the Tellietubbies?"

"Shutup! They are legitimately terrifying!"

Colleen rolled her eyes and Amy spoke.

"Well what are you waiting for? Play the tape already!"

Phoebe pressed play on the VCR. Her challenge was to sit through an entire three minutes of Tellietubbies. Soon it was over and Colleen and Amy were forced to drag Phoebe, who was frozen in terror, out of the room. Meanwhile, the Turtles came to a room with an envelope addressed to Jo. She picked it up and read it before speaking.

"Aww man, I hate dodgeballs! This is gonna be horrifying!"

Haley then spoke.

"Wait, you're afraid of dodgeballs? But you're a jock!"

"Shutup! No one ever said fears were supposed to make sense!"

Corey then spoke.

"So, what do you have to do?"

"I have to stand still whil eyou pelt me with dodgeballs."

"Seriosuly?!"

"Just shutup and do it!"

They began to pelt her with dodgeballs. Soon they were done and they left the room. Meanwhile the Pigeons came to their room and Amy picked up her envelope. She read it before gasping. Colleen then spoke.

"What are you waiting for? Do your fear so we can leave!"

Amy then began to bites her nails, a nervous look on her face.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I can't believe this...what do I do...if I don't do my fear, I'll get voted off, but if I do it, Colleen will know my secret! Oh no!

* * *

><p>Amy then took a deep breath before pressing play on the VCR in front of them. It played footage of Amy kissing Cody and Colleen spoke.<p>

"You...lied...to me?! You made me vote off Cody! You jerk!"

The two began to argue and Phoebe tried to stop them. Meanwhile, the Turtles reached their final room. Corey picked up his envelope before gasping. He then slowly spoke.

"Ok, guys, I have to tell you something. I...l-like Deborah."

Jo then spoke.

"Seriously? How is this a fear?"

"It is for me, ok! I'm terrified of her finding out and rejecting me!"

"How are you so sure she'd reject you?"

Corey was about to speak when he was interrupted by Haley.

"Wait, I hear something! Come on!"

She opened the door at the end of room to find Brick and Tim, tied up. She then spoke.

"Let's get out of here!"

Jo and Corey rushed in to help get them untied. Meanwhile back in the Pigeon's room, Amy and Olleen were still arguing when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Get me out of here!"

The voice sounded familiar. Phoebe then spoke.

"Joshua!"

She rushed to the door and Joshua continued to plead as they reached the door.

"Get me out of here! I'm trapped in here-"

Phoebe opened the door to see Joshua before speaking.

"Geese? What's so bad about geese?"

"They're terrifying! Help!"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: Geese? Seriously? My boyfriend is afraid of geese? What a spaz.

* * *

><p>Soon the Pigeons were running out of the mansion. They reached the outside and cheered, but they were interrupted by Chris.<p>

"I hate to break up the fanfare, but you guys lost."

They turned to see the Turtles before groaning. Chris then spoke.

"I'll see you guys at elimination."

The Pigeons left and Jo spoke.

"Wait, what about the reward?"

"Don't worry, I'm getting to that. Turtles, for winning the challenge, your reward is a new teammate. Everyone, I'd like you to meet..."

After a long pause he finally spoke.

"-Trent!"

Trent walked up and greeted everyone.

"Hey everyone. it's nice to meet you guys."

They all welcomed him and began to talk amongst eachother. Meanwhile Colleen was sitting on her cabin's porch, thinking to her self.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Colleen: I can't believe I let her manipulate me like that. I feel so guilty! Cody, if you're watching this, I'm sorry. I should've believed you. I...I...I have to see you!

* * *

><p>Soon the Pigeons were at elimination. Chris then spoke, but he was interrupted by Chris<p>

"Alright everyone, it's elimination time, so go vo-"

"Don't! There's no need. I'm leaving."

"You sure?"

Colleen nodded and walked to the dock. She looked back at Phoebe and Joshua, who waved. She waved back sadly before leaving. Phoebe and Joshua looked at eachother before speaking.

"We have to get rid of Amy. For her."

The remaining members left and Chris spoke.

"So, that was unexpected. Who will get the boot next? Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed everyone's fears as well as the special twist at the end. That's right everyone, Trent is back and he is here to redeem himself for everything he did in season 2! Please review and I'll be back soon with a new episode!<p> 


	17. The Aftermath I-Call Me Maybe

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 17: The Aftermath I-Call Me Maybe

AN: Hey guys, I'm here with the first Aftermath. Please review!

* * *

><p>Geoff and Bridgette were on the Aftermath stage when the lights came on. The audience clapped as the cameras turned on. It was time. Bridgette then spoke.<p>

"Hello everyone! As you all know, I'm Bridgette, this is my boyfriend Geoff, and we're the co-hosts of Total Drama Aftermath!"

This was followed by applause. Geoff then spoke.

"We have a super special announcement for you guys. We're back this season for more Aftermaths! This is Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa Aftermath!"

This was followed by more applause. Bridgette then spoke.

"Without further ado, let's welcome tonight's Peanut Gallery, shall we? Straight from Playa de Losers, we have Max, Deborah, Tori, Colin, Maxine, Eva, Ezekiel, Adam, and Cody!"

They all walked in and took their seats. Bridgette then continued.

"Hey guys, welcome the Aftermath. While you've been gone, a LOT has happened on the island. And a lot has happened at the Playa as well! Like, apparently, Colin and Maxine are an item now?"

Colin and Maxine, who were sitting next to eachother, both blushed and Colin spoke.

"Leave us alone!"

Geoff laughed before speaking.

"Not to mention that someone on the island has a bit of a crush on a member of our Peanut Gallery."

A picture of Corey came up on screen and Bridgette spoke.

"So, Deborah, it seems like Corey has the hots for you. Any comments?"

Deborah then spoke.

"He does? How sweet..."

This was followed by awws from the audience. Geoff then spoke.

"We thought you'd say that. And, now it's time for the main event of the night-a telethon! We don't have much of a budget right now, so we need to raise money tonight. Here to perform during the telethon, we have this random chick!"

A girl who was clearly Colleen with a rocker outfit came up. A band followed in behind her and she spoke in a tone very different from her normal voice.

"Alright, I'm gonna sing a song, and I want to dedicate it to a certain person with a gap in their teeth."

She then took a deep breath before beginning to play.

* * *

><p>Song: Call Me Maybe<p>

Author's Note: Imagine this as a sort of rock and roll version of the song with alot of electrical guitars in the background and an overall faster pace.

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell._

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way!_

_I trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss,_

_I wasn't looking for this, but now you're in my way!_

_Your stare was holding,_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing._

_Hot night, wind was blowing,_

_Where ya think you're going baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_It's hard to look right, _

_At you, baby!_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe._

_And all the other boys, _

_Try to chase me!_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall._

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But you're still in my way._

_I beg and borrow and steal._

_At first sight, and it's real._

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way._

_Your stare was holding,_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing._

_Hot night, wind was blowing,_

_Where ya think you're going, Cody?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so so bad._

_Before you came into my life, _

_I missed you so bad._

_And you should know that,_

_I missed you so so bad._

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby._

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe!_

_Hey I just met you,_

_And this is crazy!_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me maybe._

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me!_

_But here's my number, _

_So call me maybe._

_Before you came into my life,_

_I missed you so bad._

_I missed you so bad,_

_I missed you so so bad._

_Before you came into my life, _

_I missed you so bad._

_And you should know that,_

_So call me maybe._

* * *

><p>She finished the song and then spoke.<p>

"Look, Cody, I-when I thought you kissed Amy, I said some really nasty things to you. But I know the truth. Look, I love you, and I'm sorry for getting you kicked off. Can you ever forgive me?"

Cody then stood up and spoke.

"I never thought I'd get a girlfriend this season."

They kissed and then they parted. Colleen then spoke.

"What about Sierra?"

"Don't push you luck, sweetheart."

Colleen giggled and the two left the stage. Geoff then spoke.

"So there you have it! That was Total Drama Aftermath!"

Bridgette then spoke.

"Stay tuned for more awesome recap next time! I'm Bridgette, this is Geoff, and this is the Peanut Gallery We will see you guys later!"

* * *

><p>So there's the first Aftermath. What do you think? It's not as good as the rest of the story, but whatever. Please review with your thoughts and rejoice if your a Codleen fan. Episode 11 will be up soon.<p> 


	18. Episode 11: The More You Know

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 18: Episode 11-The More You Know

AN: Hey guys, I'm back with episode 11. I'm happy to announce that as of this episode, I've added Trent to the theme song, so don't skip it this time. Other than that, please review, and I'll be back soon w/ episode 12.

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the docks when the camera turned on. It panned to face him and he spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! The remaining campers experianced an absoloutely horrifying challenge in which they had to search a haunted mansion for their missing teammates, all while facing their worst fears. Secrets were revealed, trust was broken, and there was even a special surprise for the Turtles at the end-they got Trent as a new teammate. In the end, Colleen, after learning of Amy's treachery, decided to quit in order to rebuild her relationship with Cody. Now, only nine competitors remain, and it's about to get a lot more real! Who will get the boot this time? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediately runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels. They run past Trent, who is sitting on a log, playing his guitar. He turns and raises an eyebrow at their misfortune before turning back to his music.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>The campers were all peacefully sleeping in their cabins when Chris woke them up with an airhorn. They all groaned before walking outside, tired. Chris then spoke.<p>

"Good morning my little rays of sunshine! I have a special announcement to make!"

Phoebe then spoke.

"You've already pissed me off by waking me up. Now get on with it or I'll kill you!"

Chris then spoke.

"I'm...sorry?"

Phoebe lunged towards Chris but Joshua held her back. She flailed her arms and Chris responded.

"Alright, as I was saying, I have an announcement. You are all aware that at this point, only 9 competitors remain. Exactly one half of the campers we started with. Well, we all know what that means. It's merge time!"

Jo then spoke.

"Seriously?! But we just got a new teammate!"

"Yeah, and now you're all on your own. Also, as of right now, there are no more team cabins. They are all being demolished and replaced with a new single cabin as we speak."

Amy then spoke.

"What about our stuff? It's all still inside!"

Chris then nervously chuckled before speaking.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I guess if you really need it you can dig it out of the debris. Sorry."

"I hate this stupid island so much."

Chris laughed before speaking.

"Alright, let's get back on track. The teams are officially merged. Follow me and I'll show you where today's challenge will be held."

He led them to the clearing where the haunted mansion from last episode had stood. Now it had been replaced by a large stage of some kind with a huge screen that was displaying a grid similar to Jeprody. There were also nine different podiums, each with their names on them. Chris then spoke.

"Ladies and gentlmen, I present to you, today's challenge. I call it-Jeprody!"

Haley then spoke.

"Are the people who own that show gonna be ok with you using the name?"

Chris then responded.

"Crap, you're right. With all of Courtney's lawsuits going on right now, we can't have any more people suing us. Ok fine, I'll change the name to Extreme Chris Trivia. You happy?"

This was met with silence. Chris then spoke.

"I'll take that as a yes. Today, we're going to be playing a trivia game very similar if not a blatant ripoff of Jeprody. Only catch is, instead of questions based on pop culture, science, and the lik,e today's questions are going to be all about me! When all the questions have been answered, whoever has the most points will win invincibility. Everybody head to your podium."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: He's making us play Jeprody? With questions based completely on him? How concieted can a guy get?

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: So, first he wakes us up super early, then he tells us we're merging and destroys our cabins, and now we have to play stupid Jeprody with stupid questions about stupid Chris? I hate this stupid show!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I would be worried about my lack of extreme intelligence if this was just Jeprody, bu tthe questions are based on Chris, so I have nothing to worry about. I just have to give the most concieted and selfish answer and I'll always be right. This is gonna be super easy!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Jo: Ok, so the merge is here. Whatever, cool. But now we have to play some dumb game just to win invincibility? Seriously?

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Haley: At first I was excited we were playing Jeprody, but now that I know the questions are all Chris-centric, I'm scared. I mean, I've barely even watched three episodes of Total Drama before. Hopefully Chis is as predictable as everyone says he is.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Corey: Am I gonna do well? Probably not? Am I gonna make a fool of myself? Definitely. But I have to make it as far as possible. I'm not gonna win, but I at least wanna make it into the final four.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Trent: So, I haven't even been back here for more than twenty four hours, and Chris is already back to screwing around with me. So, it's already merge time, we have to play his twisted version of Jeprody, and I'm gonna lose my mind. Then again, I kinda did that after Gwen broke up with me in season 2...*sighs* Man, I wish I hadn't screwed that up...doesn't matter now. I'm on a new season with people I've never competed with before. This is my chance for a new start!

* * *

><p>Soon the challenge was starting. Chris then spoke.<p>

"Alright, for our categories we have Total Drama, General Chris Triva, Chris' Hair, and Chris' Achievements. Phoebe, you're first."

Phoebe then spoke.

"I'll take Total Drama for 300."

"Alright, here we go. Who were the first people ever to hook up in the history of Total Drama?"

"Easy. Trent and Gwen."

"No, actually, the answer is technically Lindsay and Tyler. They made out WAY before Trent and Gwen confessed their feelings, and that wasn't even when they hooked up. Trent asked her out during the finale. Sorry, Phoebe, no points for you. Joshua, your turn."

"I'll take Chris' hair for 100."

"Ok, Josh. What brand of hair gel do I use?"

"None. You use a mixture glue, water, and salt."

"How did you know? One hundred points for Josh!"

Josh cheered and Chris spoke again.

"Amy, whatcha got?"

"Chris' Achievements for 200."

"Alright, how many Gemmies have I been nominated for, and how many have I actually won?"

"Three, and you've only won one."

"I wish you were correct, but sadly, I've only ever been nominated once, and I didn't stand a chance. No points for Amy."

Amy frowned and Chris laughed before sighing, obviously depressed at the thought of losing th Gemmie.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I can't believe I got that one wrong, I've been watching the Gemmies since I satrted crawling! *stares at phone screen* Chris has been acting since before I was born?! How old is this guy?!

* * *

><p>Chris then spoke.<p>

"Alright Jo, let's see what you got."

"I'll take Total Drama for 500."

"Alright, taking the hard questions. I like it. Alright, in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, who escaped elimination by disguising themselves as another competitor?"

"Amy."

"Nope, the answer was actually Samey. Sorry."

"Why couldn't you rip off a good game show, like Wipeout?"

"Don't give me any ideas. Next up is Corey."

"I'll take Total Drama for 400."

"Corey, who was the first person to be eliminated in Total Drama World Tour?"

"Most people would say Ezekiel, but he was kicked off second. Duncan was eliminated before the competition even began because he quit when you wanted him to sing a musical reprise for your amusement. Man that was a mouth full."

"It sure was, but you were correct. Corey takes the lead but Josh is barely holding on to second. Can anyone else manage to score any points? I highly doubt it. Haley, speak now or forever be eliminated."

"I'll take General Chris Triva for 500."

"Feeling a bit ambitous, are we? Alright, what is my mother's full name?"

"Christina McLean."

"Sorry, but that's wrong. Christina is my younger sister. This is my mother."

Chris' mom walks out and Haley speaks.

"But your sister looks thirty years older than her!"

Mrs. McLean then spoke.

"Thank you."

She walked back behind the curtain and Jo spoke.

"So let me get this straight. You just have your mother lying around back there all the time?"

"Pretty much."

"That should surprise me, but it doesn't."

"Alright, Tim, you're up, dude."

"I'll take Total Drama for two hundred."

"Alright, what happened to the original million dollars?"

"After Owen won the one hundred thousand dollars, he betted it away for the million dollars, which got eaten by a crocodile before anyone could get it. After that you somehow retrieved it and it went to Duncan at the end of season 2."

"Correct. Tim takes Joshua's second place spot in an awesome move! Alright, Trent, go for it, man."

"'ll take Total Drama for 100."

"Well, there's no way you could get this one wrong. In what episode did Gwen break up with you?"

"3:10 to Crazy Town, Season 2, episode 5."

"And now you're tied with Josh for third place. Let's continue. Brick, go for it."

"General Chris Triva for 100."

"In the dictionary, what word is my picture under?"

"Breathtakingly handsome?"

"Your ass-kissing is appreciated, Brick, but the answer was sadistic. O points for you, but you did earn a kiss-ass star."

Chef came out of nowhere and put a huge star sticker on Brick's shirt with the word "Kiss-ass" on it. Brick rolled his eyes and the challenge continued. Soon it ended and the scores were like this:

Phoebe-100

Joshua-100

Amy-0

Jo-200

Brick-200

Haley-0

Tim-200

Trent-100

Corey-900

Chris then spoke.

"Corey wins invincibility! As for everyone else, you'll all be going to elimination tonight."

Soon they were gathered at elimination. Chris then spoke.

"Alright everybody, welcome to your first solo elimination ceremoney. Remember, since Corey won invincibility, no one can vote for him. Anyone that violates this rule will be eliminated ASAP. So go vote and we'll see which one of you losers is gonna leave the island."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Phoebe: Amy is so going down for what she did to Cody and Colleen.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Joshua: Amy, get ready, because Phoebe and I are voting for you!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: I'm so screwed. On one hand, Phoebe and Joshua are gonna vote for me everytime I lose, and then there's the fact that I was tied for last place, giving people the oppurtunity to take me out. The only way I can escape elimination is by...getting rid of HER. This is gonna be great! I get to save my own ass, and get rid of my biggest competition. Cheating is awesome! *laughs* I haven't said that since I cheated on a guy with a guy who was also cheating on his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Jo: I'm really surprised I accomplished anything in today's challenge. I usually suck at anything academic. Hence why I'm still in my sophomore year of high school. Those damn SATs piss me off!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Brick: *looks down at his "kiss-ass" star* So, do I have to wear this for the rest of the season, or what?

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Haley: I can't believe I lost! *crys* And I was supposed to be GOOD at this one! Then again, it's not like I need to stay badly. I kinda wanna see Adam right now...

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Tim: I've been watching Total Drama for a long time, and I know EVERYTHING about it. The only way I could've done better in today's challenge was if it was a PC gaming contest!

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Trent: I can't believe I got that question. To think, I'd almost forgetten what had happened that day...

* * *

><p>Soon they had voted an Chris spoke.<p>

"Alright, the votes are in. Corey, Phoebe, Joshua, Jo, Brick, Tim, and Trent! You are all safe!"

He tossed marshmallows to all of them before speaking.

"Amy. Haley. That leaves the two of you. Amy, you kissed Cody to manipulate Colleen and you pissed everyone off. Haley, you happen to be the most dangerous competitor in the game, but you chose the wrong day to suck at an academic challenge. The final marshmallow goes to-"

...

...

...

...

...

...

"-Amy. Sorry, Haley. It's the Dock of Shame for you."

Haley stood up and spoke.

"I understand. I should've done my best, but it's ok. Now I can finally see Adam again."

She then ran to the dock, speaking while she did.

"I'm coming Adam!"

She practically leaped into the boat and her excitement could be heard as it drove away from the island. Chris then spoke.

"Damn, that is one happy loser! Adam is TOTALLY getting some tonight! Who will go home next time? Find out, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>And another camper bites the dust. Episode 12 will be up shortly. Please review!<p> 


	19. Episode 12: Wawanakwa's Dangerous Hunts

Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa

Chapter 19: Episode 12-Wawanakwa's Dangerous Hunts

AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the episode! I'm sorry that this took longer to write than I hoped. It's mainly because I changed the challenge for the episode twice. Before you read the chapter I'd like to show you the challenges I didn't end up using:

1. Pokémon style challenge

The Idea: Each contestant would have to use Chris new "Drama-balls" to catch one of the deadly animals from Wawanakwa(such as Fang, Rusty, or Scuba-bear) and would have to use them to battle eachother. Whoever won the most battles within a certain time frame would win.

Why it didn't work: Not enough animals. I wanted each of them to be ones that had names instead of having like five people using different laser-squirrels.

2. Wrestling Challenge

The Idea: The contestants would compete in a wrestling tournament in a makeshift wrestling ring Chris built in order to win the Wawanakwa Wrestling Federation Championship. Whoever won the blt would win the challenge.

Why it didn't work: I couldn't figure out a way to make each of the matches in the tournament feel different from one another, and I didn't want to pull my usual routine by skipping half the matches and only showing the important ones.

* * *

><p>Chris was standing on the docks at dawn. The camera panned to face him and he then spoke.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! After merging the teams for good, our contestants competed in an awesome Jeprody challenge with questions based on moi. The fighting was fierce, and the failure was fiercer, but in the end, it was Corey who finally proved what he was made of by winning invincibility for himself. Amy, afraid that the odds were stacked against her, decided to save her own ass by cheating to vote off Haley. In the end, a surprisingly happy Haley left Wawanakwa 2.0 for good, leaving eight campers still in the game. Today, the top eight will compete in an epic hunting challenge! Who will capture their trophy animal and who will walk away with nothing to show for their efforts? Find out, right here, right now, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Theme Song:<p>

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine.

(The campers are running away from mutant sharks, all of which are being led by Fang, who is carrying a flag with a shark on it.)

You guys are on my mind.

(Haley is in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, with a crazed look on her face. She is clutching a picture of her parents.)

You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see. I wanna be famous!

(Cody and Colleen are talking. Both are blushing bright pink.)

I wanna live it close to the sun!

(Joshua is sitting down against the mess hall. His sketchbook in on his lap. He is sketching a picture of Phoebe, blushing while he does. Soon Phoebe walks up and trys to see what he is drawing but he doesn't let her see it. She gets mad and kicks him to the ground before beating him up.)

Well pack your bags cuz I've already won!

(Adam and Haley and setting up a tent. Adam is hammering in the stake upside down and Haley yells at him. He flirts with her, causing her to blush before getting angry. She punches him, sending the hammer flying out of his hands and into Ezekiel's face, knocking him down. Amy watches it all and laughs.)

Everything to prove, nothing in my way.

(Brick and Jo are arm wrestling in the mess hall. Jo wins and Bricks winces in pain. Jo laughs at his misery.)

I'll get there one day.

(Tim is talking to Deborah, who is sitting across from him, reading. She isn't listening, which causes Tim to sigh.)

Cuz I wanna be famous!

(Tori is talking to a ghost. Eva, who can't see the ghost, laughs at her, causing Tori to punch her in the face. Eva glares at her.)

Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na!

(Phoebe is chasing Joshua through the woods, a wooden knife in her hands. She chases him offscreen but Joshua immediately runs back, a now terrified Phoebe in his arms. They are being chased by laser-squirrels. They run past Trent, who is sitting on a log, playing his guitar. He turns and raises an eyebrow at their misfortune before turning back to his music.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(Corey is talking to Max. Max gets annoyed and shoves a spoon into his mouth. Outside Colin is reading manga when he is greeted loudly by Maxine. He looks at her, visibly annoyed, but he shrugs. He walks away with her and she grabs his hand, causing him to blush.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!

(The campers are sitting at the campfire. Joshua and Phoebe are sitting on the opposite ends of a log when Colin and Colleen push them closer together. They stare at eachother and blush before leaning in close. They almost kiss until Phoebe, realizing what is happening, snaps out of it and punches Joshua in the gut. Chris laughs and they all nervously hum the tune of the theme song. The camera pans to show the banner above them, which is the title screen. The two poles holding it fall and the theme song ends.)

* * *

><p>It was fairly late in the afternoon. Everyone was up to their normal activities-Corey was sitting by himself, grinning widely over his victory in the last challenge, and Brick and Jo were talking. Amy was sitting in the corner by herself and Tim walked into the mess hall. He looked to see Jo laughing at Brick before speaking.<p>

"Again! Dangit! I wish there was some way she'd notice me over him!"

Amy then spoke.

"There is. You're good at videogames, aren't you?"

"Yeah, and? What's that gonna do?!"

"I have a plan."

Amy whispered into his ear and he nodded. She smirked evily behind his back, Tim none the wiser.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Amy: It's basic logic. Tim sits down next to them and plays his videogame, Jo shows interest, Brick gets jealous. After that, Tim will keep impressing her, making Brick more and more jealous. Eventually, he'll get so jealous he'll get upset about it. I'll tell him to confront Tim, and he'll end up looking like a huge jerk, and then it'll be bye-bye McArthur. Eat your heart out, Heather. I'm a better villian than you and your boyfriend combined. Bitch.

* * *

><p>Just then Tim sat down on the end of the table and opened his laptop. He began a game of Call of Duty and the sounds of the videogame filled the room. Jo turned towards Tim and spoke.<p>

"Whatcha got there, Tim?"

Tim then responded.

"Call of Duty. Check it out, I'm about to win."

Jo walked toward him and watched the game from above. She turned her head to face Brick before speaking.

"Hey, Brick, come check this out. Tim is totally dominating over here!"

Brick turned to see Jo practically gushing over Tim's videogame skills. He rolled his eyes befor staring at Tim, a look of intense jealousy on his face.

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Brick: I can't believe this. I knew Jo WAY before this guy, and he's gonna swoop in and sweep her off her feet?! I don't think so. Now, I may be a kind person, but that does NOT mean I'm a pushover. I've liked Jo for too long to let somebody else have her. If it's a duel he wants, it's a duel he gets! En guard! *pretends to swing a sword through the air while making sword noises and then smashes hand into the confessional* Oww!

* * *

><p>A little while later, Brick was sitting outside when Tim walked up to him. Brick then spoke.<p>

"Tim, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Tim nodded before coming closer. Brick began to yell at Tim for trying to impress Jo

"Tim, I know this is gonna sound harsh, but stay away from Jo!"

Little did he know, Jo was watching. She scowled before storming off. Tim walked away, sad that Brick had lashed out at him.

Meanwhile, outside, Trent was sitting on a log, playing his guitar. Corey walked up to him and spoke.

"Hey, what's up?"

Trent then spoke.

"Nothing much, just playing my guitar. What about you?"

"Just walking around, not being able to stop thinking about-"

"-Deborah?"

"How'd you know?"

"During the haunted mansion challenge, I had to watch you guys face your fears in Chris' office. So, you really like this girl?"

"Yeah. Kinda weird though. I barely know her, and I didn't even start liking her until after she got eliminated."

"Maybe you liked her from the beginning, you just didn't realize it."

"Yeah, something like that. So, why'd you come back? Did Chris make you?"

"Nah. I mean, he contacted me, but I had the final say so."

"What other reason could there be? I mean, Gwen isn't here, and even is she was, she's over you, so why'd you come back?"

"Redemption. I did some pretty crazy things last time I was on this show. I wanna be able to prove my worth again. I don't need a girl or someone to support me. I just need to redeem myself."

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Corey: Usually, I'm feeling sorry for myself, but after hearing that, I just wanna give him a gigantic hug. Wait, that didn't come out right...#NotintheGayWay!

* * *

><p>Phoebe was sitting on a log, carving some wood, angry, when Joshua walked up to her. He then spoke.<p>

"Something wrong, Phoeebs?"

"You could say that. Today's been the worst. I stubbed my toe, got attacked by laser squirrels, and was nearly killed by Rusty and Fang at the same time."

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel better, I got you something."

He pulled out a small red flower before speaking.

"I don't know what kind it is, but when I saw it, it reminded me of you. Small and beautifal."

Phoebe blushed a shade of light pink before speaking.

"That's the nicest but also meanest thing anyone's ever said to me..."

"I didn't mean it in a mean way. Phoebe, I love your height."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't want me to be taller?"

"No. In fact, your height is one of the reasons I love you so much. You're so small and fragile, but you don't care. You fight on anyway, and you're stronger because of it. You're like the world's tiniest killing machine."

"You're such a dork sometimes."

"Yeah, I know."

They were about to kiss when Chris came in on his jetpack and spoke.

"Hate to interrupt, lovebirds, but it's challenge time! Follow me to the clearing."

Soon everyone was gathered in the clearing. Brick waved to Jo, who spoke.

"I'm not talking to you. I saw you yell at Tim earlier. I'm not your property, Brick. Tim can try and win me over if he wants."

Brick frowned and Amy smirked. Chris then spoke.

"Alright, as I was saying, it's challenge time! Today's challenge is the most dangerous one yet-a hunting challenge!"

Phoebe then spoke.

"Didn't we already do a hunting challenge this season?"

"Yes, but unlike last time, today, you'll be the hunters! Somewhere on this island, both Fang and Rusty are running around freely It's your job to bring them both to me. First one to do so wins the challenge. Any questions?"

Trent then spoke.

"Yeah. What are we hunting them with?"

"I'm glad you asked. You will using these."

He grabbed a crowbar and used it to open a crate lying on the ground next to him. Inside of the crate were Nerf guns. The contestants groaned and Chris spoke.

"Not to worry, campers. While these guns still only fire foam darts, they are still powerful enough to take down your prey. They've been modded for distance and the darts have a secret little surprise that the interns cooked up."

He pulled out a radio before speaking into it.

"Chef, if you could demonstrate?"

The campers looked at a watchtower in the distance. Chef stood up, wearing a ghillie suit(forgive me if that's not how you spell that, my spellcheck isn't working for some reason. I think I need a new PC :P) and aimed a Nerf gun(a Longstrike CS-6, to be exact.) at Tim before firing. It hit Tim in the chest and it shocked him on contact, knocking him out. The other contestants looked at Tim, wincing in sympathy. Chris then spoke.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

This was met with silence from the teens. Chris then spoke.

"Glad to know you're all as stoked as I am! Everyone grab a gun and get hunting!"

They did as he said and he turned to the camera before speaking.

"So, our final eight competitors are on the hunt for two of the most dangerous animals on the island. Who will you root for? I'm personally rooting for Fang and Rusty. It'll be so awesome to watch them maim the contestants...HEY, I CAN DREAM, OKAY?! Who will prevail? Find out, after the obligatory commericial break."

* * *

><p>(With Jo.)<p>

Jo was hiding in a bush when she spotted Rusty. She was about to open fire when Brick crawled over to her and spoke.

"Do you have a minute?"

Jo then spoke.

"Brick, go away!"

Brick then responded.

"No! I want to apologize for how I treated Tim-"

"Save it, Brick. We're nothing more than friends, and after what you did, you're lucky I can call you one of those! Now get outta here!"

"Jo, you're being unreasonable-"

"No, you're being unreasonable!"

They argued like this until Jo accidentally squeezed the trigger, firing a dart out of the blaster. It hit a metal pole behind Rusty, electrifying it alerting him of their presence. Rusty looked at the pole before grinning. He pulled out a pair of rubber gloves and put them on before grabbing the pole. He chased them with the electrifyed object, causing them to run away and scream. Chris watched from his monitor, laughing his ass off at their misfortune.

* * *

><p>(With Joshua.)<p>

Fang was relaxing in the water when a straw bobbed out of the water. Joshua emerged, wearing a ghillie suit. He aimed at Fang and prepared to shoot him but was interrupted by Phoebe, who emerged from a tree before speaking.

"Bonzai!"

She swung from a vine onto the shark and began to wrestle him. Joshua adjusted his aim; trying not to hit the tiny tsundere. He succeeded before firing, but it missed Fang and bounced off the ground, hitting the shy artist right in the chest. He was immediately knocked out and Fang took the oppurtunity to fling Phoebe off of his back. She slammed against a tree, causing her to black out. Fang roared before diving back into the water.

* * *

><p>(With Amy.)<p>

Amy was walking through the woods, tracking Rusty. She found him, snacking on a giant leaf. She then spoke.

"Wait, Rusty's an omnivore? Oh my gosh! I know what that means? That would've been useful during biology..."

She stepped on a twig, alerting the freakish four-armed lion of her presence. He chased her away, sending her running for the hills. He used his arms to pick up a boulder before throwing it at her, thankfully missing.

* * *

><p>(With Tim.)<p>

Tim was crawling on the ground. He then spoke.

"It's ok Tim. You can do this. Sure, that dart to the chest has temporarily disabled your ability to walk, but you're ok. Your arms still work, so you can do this. You just have to shoot the big scary animals and drag them back to camp...simple, right? I'm tired..."

He stopped and sighed before spotting something in the water. It was Fang. He aimed at him before speaking.

"Smile, you sonofa-"

He clicked the trigger twice, but nothing happened. He then spoek

"Wha-what the heck? It's...it's jammed, ain't it? Aww crap..."

Fang roared before jumping onto the land and grabbing Tim. He carried him to a cannon and Tim spoke.

"Can't you just throw me?"

Fang shrugged before putting Tim into the cannon. Tim then spoke.

"Goodbye, cruel world..."

Fang lit the cannon and Tim spoke as it launched him into the air.

"I want my mommeeeeeeeeee!"

Fang laughed before being shot in the back. He fell over and black out and Trent appeared behind him, wearing a garb similar to Rambo's. He was about to drag him when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked to see Rusty, who knocked him out before dragging him away.

* * *

><p>(In a cave with Trent.)<p>

Trent woke up a little while later to find himself dangling from the roof of a cave. He then spoke.

"Where...where am I?"

He looked to his right to see Fang, who was also dangling from the ceiling. He then spoke.

"Fang, what happened?"

Fang shrugged and Trent heard another voice.

"I can't...feel my legs..."

Trent looked to see Corey, who spoke.

"Oh, Trent. You're here?"

Trent awkwardly waved before speaking.

"Hey. Any idea where we are?"

"Rusty's hideout, I think. He'll be back annny minute now-"

They were interrupted when Rusty came into the cave. Corey then spoke.

"Oh, I was right."

Rusty walked up to Trent before grabbing him. He yanked him off the ceiling before carrying him over to what appeared to be a giant salad bowl. He dropped Trent inside before preparing to pour pepper into it for some reason. Trent blew at the pepper, causing it to go into Rusty's nose. He sneezed, knocking the bowl over and allowing Tren to jump out. He pulled out an extra Nerf gun just as Rusty grabbed him. He fired under his legs, causing it to bounce off the cave walls and hit Rusty in the back. He whimpered before blacking out and Trent dragged him over to the bowl. He placed him inside before somehow pushing the bowl to where Fang was, insering him into the bowl as well. Elsewhere, Chris was sitting on a lawn chair trying to get a tan when Trent came up with the bowl. Chris took off his shads and looked at Trent, who spoke.

"Anyone up for shark and lion salad?"

Chris then spoke.

"Trent wins invincibility! I'll see you all at elimination."

Trent looked to the ground, where the other contestants had all been gathered up. They groaned in pain as Trent looked on. Soon they were gathered at elimination. Brick waved at Jo, who gave a cold glare in return. Chris then spoke but was interrupted by Tim.

"Alright, Trent has invincibility, so he's officially safe tonight. Everyone else-is fair game. Go vote and we'll-"

"No!"

Chris then responded.

"What do you mean no?!"

"I'm...leaving the island. Brick, Jo, I...look, Jo, I like you alot, but...you and Brick belong together, and if I caused this fight between you, I don't wanna be here anymore. I came to prove I was some amazing superstar, but I failed."

Joshua then spoke.

"Tim, you're already a superstar. On the inside, where it counts."

Tim then continued.

"The point is, I quit. No one goes home except me."

Chris then spoke.

"You sure?"

Tim nodded and Brick spoke.

"We're gonna miss you, buddy."

Tim solemnly nodded and Chris spoke.

"Since when did this show become such a heartwarming pile of garbage?! Chef, bring in the boat and get the feels out of here before the viewers get bored!"

Tim walked onto the dock, his feet making noise as the dock creaked. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the others, who gave one last wave to the gamer, save for Amy, who was steamingwith anger at the fact that her plan had failed to an extent. He then spoke.

"It was fun while it lasted, but let's face it. I'm not cut out for summer camp."

He turned to face the boat and ran towards it, giving a final line.

"Video games, here I come!"

The boat took off and Chris spoke.

"Yeah, the viewers are DEFINITELY bored. Then again, it's nothing a little explosion won't fix."

He pulled out a remote and pressed the button, causing the boat to explode, sending Tim and the boat driver flying. Joshua then spoke.

"Will he be ok?"

Chris shrugged before letting out an evil laugh. The campers dispersed and soon the night grew darker. Brick was outside the cabin, sighing, when Jo came out. She then spoke.

"Thinking about Tim?"

Brick nodded and Jo spoke again.

"It wasn't your fault, Brick. Tim left completely of his own voalition. He could've stayed if he wanted, but he was right. He belongs at home, where he can game until the sun comes up."

Brick nodded and she continued.

"Look, Brick, I...I understand your jealousy, but there's nothing to be jealous of. Tim's a great guy, but he's not my type. Besides, I'm already in love with someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"Well, his name rhymes with 'Trick', he wets his pants occasionaly, and he wears combat boots."

Brick looked at her in disbelief. The two awkwardly closed the distance between them. They both closed their eyes and leaned in, their lips meeting in what could perhaps be considered the most awkward kiss in Total Drama history. They parted and Brick spoke.

"That was kinda...awkward..."

Jo then spoke.

"I know, right? Is it always like this? How do people survive?"

"Guess we'll have to find out, right?"

Jo nodded before speaking.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Jo went inside and Brick broke into a happy dance, Chris watching fromhis monitor. He laughed his ass off before turning to the camera and speaking.

"Well that was lame. On the bright side, we got to se everyone get the crap beat out of them by animals, so it was entertaining. Will Brick ever learn to dance? Will we ever find out what happened to Tim? Will anyone survive my next challenge? We probably won't feel like answering any of these uestions, next time, on Total-Drama-Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately and I've also had writerš block(aka I've been feeling lazy.) Hopefully the next chapter won't take AS long. Anyway, please review, and I'll see you all next whenever. -MetroidFANBOY51<p> 


	20. Not an Update(Please Read)

Hey guys, I just wanted to make a special announcement. **No, I'm not quitting this story. **That would be unfair to everyone who sent in OCs and my cohost, CVluvFoxy, who spent HIS own freetime helping me choose which OCs would compete, which pairings should and should not exist, and the most significant thing, helping me make the elimination order. So, let me repeat myself: I am NEVER quitting this story.

However, I have found it increasingly hard to write new chapters due to writer's block as well as school, work, and other things. Granted, I have a bit more freetime than I used to seeing how my GF Alex just dumped me a month or so ago(still kinda hurts :P), but I use that freetime to do other things, like watching anime, reading manga(trying to finish Soul Eater), and finally beating Majora's Mask(I'm so close!)

So, for now, I'm officially taking a break from Return to Wawanakwa. No, it's not a hiatus. A hiatus implies that I'm not sure if I want to continue or not and am putting it on hold for the moment. That isn't what is happening. I already have the challenges and the elimination order planned and I know where the story is going and I'm excited to finish it so you can see the rest of what I've planned.

I'm glad I've made it this far, but I made it even farther on my first SYOC, and its pretty clear that I not only quit, but deleted that story. So, I need you guys to motivate me. Motivate me by giving me consructive criticism and giving me tips or ideas(not for challenges, but for scenes between the characters. As you can tell by the last few episodes or so, I have no idea how to start the episodes without making it boring)

The next episode, Portal Kombat, will be up soon. As soon as I actually sit down to write it, I'll finish it relatively quickly, and I look forward to it. The episode will contain a lot of drama and that drama will carry over to one of the characters and stay with him/her over the rest of their tenure on the season. Also, the challenge is a double tribute to the videogames Portal and Mortal Kombat, which are my favorite videogames in the puzzle and fighting game genres respectively, so I look forward to that.

Overall, I'm proud of what I've done with this one. These characters are so fun to write, Wawanakwa 2.0 is a way more interesting setting than the abandoned school from Total Drama Academy(the SYOC that I quit), and overall I feel like this could legitimately be a real season(that is, if season 6 isnt a new island/cast again. Seriously, if they do a new cast this season, please tell me that they at least made it a different kind of location than an island. I'd personally love to see Revenge of the Film-Lot.) Anywhoo, sorry for the rant, but I needed to let you guys know. So, just to recap, I'm taking a break, the next episode will be super awesome, and I hope you guys will be able to wait! If its any consolation, I'm impatient too.


End file.
